Connection
by gothina234
Summary: Reid is kidnapped by a scientist experimenting with the deep connection between twins. But Reid isn't a twin? Or is he? A shocking secret comes to light as Reid and his fellow subject are tortured. Will the team find them? Or will the experments claim their lives? Written with LaRieNGuBler.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is a new story for you all. This is a combination of LaRieNGuBleR's mind and my mind. We had similar plot bunnies bouncing around in our heads and we decided to join up and create this. She is the wonderful brains behind this and I am the one putting it all down for you to read as I have some free time on my hands, I'm throwing some of my stuff in some places but not too much. I really hope you enjoy this and decide to stay with it. I have to admit that this won't get updated everyday as LaRieNGuBleR and myself have to discuss chapters before I send out each chapter. This will get updated often so don't panic there. Okay to the main feature!  
**

**Enjoy and please review! Remember to give props to my wonderful partner as she is the brilliant brains behind this. I may have turned her to the dark side though.  
**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid looked down at his paperwork and revelled at how quickly he was getting through it. His day was going great and he knew he had a box full of new books ready to read. A small hand came on his shoulder, he looked around to see JJ smiling at him. "Hey Spence. Think you could handle a few more files."

"Sure," he smiled. "Put them on the pile."

JJ leaned forward and put them on the small pile. "You are really getting through them today."

"Just having a good day, I guess."

She ruffled his hair and made her way back to her desk. He spent the next two hours finishing the reports and files added to his pile. He looked around and noticed that everyone was beginning to leave for the weekend. He closed the last file and placed it in his outbox before grabbing his satchel and packing away his things. Morgan walked over and patted him on the back. "Hey, pretty boy. We're all heading out for a drink. You in?"

"Sorry, I'm not up for it. I just want to go home and read some new books."

"Come on, Reid. You need to get out and have some fun."

"A night on my couch with my books is fun," Reid smiled as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "It's the weekend. Enjoy it and don't worry about me. Just don't consume too much alcohol. I don't want another drunken phone call."

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to come out?"

"Afraid not," he smirked. "Morgan, go and enjoy yourself. I'll give you a call on Sunday."

"Alright," Morgan sighed. "I better hear from you on Sunday. Take care of yourself and call me if you want to do something."

"I will, I promise."

* * *

Reid felt more comfortable than he had all week with his new book in his hand and a hot drink next to him. He looked at the two piles of books he had on the table, each book containing a new story and new information. He began to turn page after page, his mind automatically remembering every letter and word. An hour later, he placed down the third book and smiled. He liked to take a few minutes to go over the book in his mind.

He reached out for a fourth book but panicked as a hand gripped his hair and pulled him back, a large cloth slammed over his mouth and nose. He struggled fiercely, his feet kicking out as he held his breath. His books fell to the floor and his coffee mug crashed to the floor, the shards and liquid going everywhere. Reid's hair got pulled again causing him to yelp and breath in the chloroform. He clawed at the hand holding the cloth and let out a fearful whine as everything began to go fuzzy.

"Incredible," a voice said above him, one that sounded far away as everything went dark. "You are both so full of fight."

* * *

His new subject became limp as the chloroform fulfilled its purpose. He let him fall to the side. Brown hair, brown eyes and a thin figure, there was almost no difference. In the subjects before, there had been some obvious differences. Walking to the sofa, he examined the agent, his new subject.

This experiment was going to become his best yet. All his work would finally be recognised.

* * *

A fog filled his mind as he started to become more and more aware. His entire body felt weak and sluggish. It took a few minutes for him to open his eyes, he opened them to see a floor. Pushing up from the floor, he struggled to fight the nausea in his body. His vision cleared. He took in the surroundings. A large metal cage surrounded him, a large light above him illuminated the cage. He saw another cage next to him, there was someone in there but he didn't know who it was, the person was facing away from him.

"Hello Dr Reid," a calm voice said from the shadows. "It is quite nice to have a fellow doctor in my company."

"Who-" Reid tried to say before he took a deep breath, the fog still weighing down his mind. "Who are you?"

"I'm a man of science, just like you."

Reid watched as a man he estimated was his late 40's came out of the shadows, a smile on his face. "Dr Reid, you are a man of science. I know that you of all people will understand the logic and benefits of my experiments. I don't think your counterpart will be as accepting."

"Experiments," Reid moaned as he tried to stand but failed. "What are you talking about?"

A small moan came from the other cage. He looked over and saw the person beginning to awaken slowly.

"I am doing experiments of great importance," the man said with excitement. "I have studied twins and the almost supernatural connection between them. Some experiments have failed but I have had some success."

"I'mmm not a twin," Reid slurred.

"That is where you are wrong."

The man who had kidnapped him gestured to the other cage. Reid turned and watched as the person inside it sat up. Shock hit him as he watched the person look at him. It was a man. A man who looked just like him. They were identical to the very last detail.

"W-What the hell?" Reid gasped. His twin looked back at him with wide eyes, shock filling them.

"Dr Spencer Reid, I would like to introduce you to your twin brother, Theo Samuel Gordon. Theo, this is your older brother by a few minutes, Dr Spencer Reid."

Reid watched as Theo began to panic. "Look, please! I don't know what you want. I don't want any part of it. This is a trick!"

"I assure you, Mr Gordon, this is no trick," the man smiled. "I must admit, I expected more after researching your brother. He has genius intellect, an array of BA's and three doctorates. You however, have a low paying job and a difficult life. Identical but in the aspects of your lives, completely opposite. Fascinating."

"Screw you," Theo spat before glancing at Reid.

"Let us go!" Reid demanded. "My team will find us and you will pay for taking us. Kidnapping a federal agent carries a heavy sentence and that will only be one charge."

Reid got to his feet slowly and made his way to front of the cage. He put his hands on the metal of the cage but screamed as an electric shock ran through him. He fell to the floor and curled up in himself as he continued to twitch violently.

"Hey!" Theo shouted at their kidnapper. "Leave him alone!"

"The experiment begins," the man grinned happily. "I'll be back soon with the necessary equipment."

Theo watched as the man left the room, he looked over to Reid. He had to admit that he was freaked out. In front of him, was his identical brother. One he never knew existed. So many questions were crossing his mind.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Reid panted for a moment before taking a deep breath. "D-Don't t-touch the ca-cage."

"No shit!"

Theo stared at Reid. He studied his eyes. He could tell that they had seen too much, he knew that look all too well. He carried the same look in his eyes. He spoke.

"Why don't I know you?"

**Please review**

**Hope you all liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the new chapter for you all. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for not updating this sooner but I had work and family celebrations this week. I will update quicker now. Thank you so much for the wonderful and great response that you have given to this fanfic. I can't thank you enough. LaRieNGuBleR is also thrilled with the response. She is the wonder behind this story, I simply the pen that writes it. I love working with her.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are amazing and wonderful. Thanks! We really love you all for being such wonderful readers!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"I don't know," Reid said in a pained voice. He pulled himself up, his body still shaking. He looked up at Theo and still couldn't believe his eyes. He had a twin, an identical twin that he had never been told about and had never known existed.

"What does he want from us?" Theo asked as he got to his feet and looked around the room, looking for any way of escaping the cage. "There has to be some way out of here."

Reid shook his head and took a deep breath. "It isn't going to be that easy," Reid said. "He has planned this out. We won't escape this cage. We have to wait for the right time or any opportunity to escape. H-How did he get you? I need to know."

Theo sat back down to the floor and looked at Reid. "I-I was leaving a friend's house, we meet up every week to relieve some stress. I was walking down an alley and then a cloth was over my mouth and everything went black. I woke up here."

"He's been watching us," Reid sighed. "He knew you was going to walk down the alley. He must have followed me to my apartment. Don't worry, my team will come for us. I know they will. Why do you meet with your friend to relieve stress? There are many other ways to help yourself with stress."

Theo looked at Reid with confusion. "You do know what that expression means, don't you? My friend is a female friend, we have sex every week. She is pretty much just as screwed up as I am so she understands me. I guess you, being an FBI agent, had everything handed to you."

"No, I didn't. Why are you screwed up? He is preparing for whatever he has planned for us. We may not know each other but you have to trust me. Obviously, there is a reason behind us being separated and kept a secret from each other. I don't know the reason but the more we know about each other, the better we can prepare for what he has planned. He seems to have more focus on me than you."

"You are the genius," Theo scoffed. "Everyone loves a genius."

"I take it you've had difficulty with figures of intellect."

"I have a problem with everyone," Theo spat angrily before calming himself down. "I haven't had any help in my life. I've just had a bunch of bastards telling me what I can't do. My mother died when I was two and my father was a mean son of a bitch. I got held back at school because I didn't have the focus to do the work. I have the brain but not the heart. You tell me, how are you supposed to focus on school when you know there is a beating waiting for you at home? I guess my father isn't really my father and my mother was never my mother."

"Our mother is wonderful," Reid smiled at him gently. "She's sick but she is wonderful and amazing."

Theo stayed silent as he stared at the front of the cage, he stroked his hand through his hair. Reid knew that Theo was trying to process and make sense of everything that was happening to him. He knew the man sitting in front of him had been through too much in his life.

"What do you mean she is sick?" Theo asked gently.

"She's in Bennington Sanitarium," Reid said quickly. "She's a paranoid Schizophrenic. Our father left me to look after her when I was ten years old. I couldn't cope when I turned eighteen and I knew I couldn't look after her properly. I placed her in Bennington. She likes it there sometimes and she accepts why I put her there."

Reid felt worried as he saw a look of realisation in Theo's eyes.

"Theo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Nothing is wrong with me!"

They both jumped as the man who had kidnapped them came back into the room with a taser in his hand. They both got to their feet, Theo quicker than Reid. Reid swayed slightly but managed to keep himself upright.

"Now, Mr Gordon, did you experience any sensations or pain when Dr Reid got shocked by the cage?" he said.

"The only sensation I'm feeling is the one to beat the hell out of you," Theo said angrily. The man walked to the cage and looked at Theo. He pointed a remote at the cage and pressed the button. The cage door opened, he pointed the taser gun through the open the door.

"Now, Dr Reid, tell me if you feel anything," the man smiled. He pulled trigger on the taser gun causing the prongs to hit Theo and sent a shock through his entire body. Theo screamed as the current made its way through his body. He fell to the floor and tried to breath as the strong current stopped. His body still twitched viciously.

"You son of a bitch!" Reid screamed as he looked down at Theo with great concern. "I don't feel anything. Your experiment's flawed and is nothing more than torture. Leave him alone!"

The man detached the clip from the taser gun and placed the taser gun back in his pocket. "It seems you can't feel each other's pain through an electric current. Stage 2 will have to begin. There are many more methods that we can explore, Dr Reid. My experiment is not flawed, it is perfection."

The man walked into the Theo's cage and stood over his heavy breathing form.

"You'll go first," the man smiled. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of Theo's hair and began to drag him out of the cage and towards the door. Theo grunted in pain.

"No! No!" Reid yelled. "Leave him alone. Take me instead! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Dr Reid but Mr Gordon here has to go first."

Reid looked down at Theo and saw fear and pain in his eyes. He watched helplessly as Theo got dragged out of the room.

"Theo!"

* * *

Theo found himself in a small room with a bathtub inside of it. He tried to push himself from the floor but grunted as his kidnapper kicked him in the back. Rough hands pulled him up and pushed him into the tub. A burning cold sensation rushed through him as he got submerged in the tub. He gasped for air as his head came above the water. He barely registered his hands being restrained against the tub as he began to shiver violently in the bath filled with ice. He looked up at the man.

"Let's see if your brother feels this," the man smirked.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, we hope you enjoy this chapter. We would love to know what you think. Again, we would like to thank you for such a wonderful response on this fanfic. LaRieNGuBleR and myself are so happy that you are enjoying everything. LaRieNGuBleR has such a brilliant mind and we love discussing each chapter and what new things we can do to Reid. Thank you again for the wonderful response.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, we really appreciate them. They are great. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan danced with the women around him, the entire day had relaxed him. He loved saturday nights. He liked the look of one woman in particular, her body beautiful and her eyes calling him. He stepped forward to go to her when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He quickly brought out his phone and saw he had missed a phone call from Hotch. He left the dance floor and made his way into a quiet part of the club. He dialled Hotch.

"Hotch, it's Morgan. Why did you call?"

"We have a case, I need you to come in now."

Morgan hated having to leave the club but duty came first. "I'll be right in. See you in twenty."

"I need you to go and get Reid. I can't get hold of him and he told me that he didn't have plans this weekend. I know that the everyone thought we wouldn't be working this weekend but the case is urgent. He probably turned off his phone because he wasn't expecting a call."

"I'll go and get him," Morgan said. "We'll be in as soon as we can."

* * *

Morgan gave the old woman entering her apartment a warm smile as he made his way to Reid's door. He knocked on the door. "Hey, pretty boy. It's Morgan."

He waited but received no answer. He knocked again and listened for any movement in the apartment. He brought out his keys and grabbed the spare key that Reid had given him. He went to put it in the lock but stopped when it showed signs of being tampered with. He brought out the gun he kept on his ankle, his main gun locked in the car. Silently, he opened the door and walked into the apartment. He looked around and stopped when he noticed Reid's favourite coffee mug shattered on the floor, coffee dried on the floor. Books scattered on the sofa and the floor. He looked down and noticed signs that someone had dragged someone, dragged Reid. He searched the apartment and couldn't find him.

* * *

The team, minus Reid and Morgan who they knew would be late, sat around the table in the BAU room. Hotch began the session.

"We'll catch Morgan and Reid up later. We have had various police departments contacting us. They didn't realise the connection until the last two victims were found. The unsub is taking twins and killing them. Different murders have been in different states. We have in total twelve victims, six sets of twins, always identical. All the victims showed signs of prolonged torture. No sexual assault on any of them. Cause of death in all the victims was a lethal injection. According to each coroner report, they would have died slowly and painfully. Each set of twins was found together," Hotch explained before bringing up a picture on his tablet. The picture showed two young men, both looking as if they were sleeping, laying in a ditch side by side.

"Why is the case urgent?" JJ asked.

"He keeps the victims for a week before killing them and takes another set of twins three weeks later," Garcia said. "He may have taken two more victims."

"They look they got subjected to some brutal torture," Blake observed.

"There were sign of-" Hotch began when his cellphone began to ring. He took it out and answered it after seeing who was calling him. He didn't get a chance to talk as he listened to Morgan's worried voice on the end of the line.

"Call for a forensic unit, we'll be there right away."

Hotch disconnected the call and looked up at team.

"Hotch, what's wrong?" Rossi questioned. He recognised the dark look in Hotch's eyes.

"Morgan went to Reid's apartment. Reid's missing and there are signs of a struggle."

Hotch knew that the team was about to face two cases, he knew he would have to split the team. He just wanted to get Reid back.

* * *

Reid brought his jacket further around himself, he felt goosebumps on his skin and a shiver run down his spine. He felt cold. The room must have been cold. He jumped as a voice boomed through the room. He looked up into the corner of his cage and saw a small speaker. It had been a while since Theo was taken although he wasn't sure how long it had been.

"Are you cold, Dr Reid?" his kidnapper asked.

"Where's Theo?" Reid demanded, he knew that the man could hear him.

"He'll be back with you shortly as long as you answer my question. Do you feel cold?"

"Yes, I do. It's just a shiver, nothing more. What did you do to Theo?"

Reid felt frustration as he didn't get answer. He sat in the middle of the cage and waited with worry. The door to the room opened. The man appeared and dragged an unconscious and wet Theo to Reid's cage.

"Step to the back of the cage, Dr Reid, or he will pay the price."

Reid reluctantly went to the back of his cage, careful not the touch it for fear of another electric shock. He focused on Theo. His skin was so pale with a tint of blue, his lips were also a pale blue. His body soaked in water. He cringed at the sound of Theo's body being thrown to the floor. The man took a bag from his shoulder and tossed it in.

"Make sure he doesn't die, the next test will be tomorrow morning," the man smiled.

"My team will find us and I have one friend in particular who won't wait a second to hurt you," Reid said angrily. "You're a delusional bastard."

"My experiments are vital, you should feel honoured I chose you. You and your twin were not so easily obtained. Enjoy your rest, you will need rest for tomorrow," the man said before going to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot."

Reid felt confusion as the man tossed an orange pill bottle into the cage. "What are those?"

"Ask your brother."

Reid watched the man leave the room, he rushed over to Theo. "Theo! Theo! Wake up!"

He touched Theo's face. He was ice-cold. He quickly grabbed the bag and looked through it. There was a blanket, water and a few boxes of fruit to eat. There was also a change of clothes. Reid carefully took off Theo's wet shirt, he decided that Theo could take of the pants and change later. He grabbed the blankets quickly wrapped them around his shivering and cold brother. He took off his jacket and used his body heat to regulate Theo's body heat. If the cold rushed to Theo's heart too quick, he could go into cardiac arrest.

Theo let out a small moan but continued to shiver. His eyes fluttered open. "S-S-Spencer."

"You need to stay awake. I'm warming you up as safely as I can. How did you get like this?"

"P-Put m-me in a-a-a-a tub," Theo said through chattering teeth. "F-Full of ice."

Reid looked to the floor and saw the bottle of pills, he reached over and took them in his hand. He looked at the label.

"Theo, what are these? Why do you need to have anti-psychotic medication?"

Theo closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. "I-I need t-them. I have Paranoid Schizophrenia. The v-voices come b-back if I-I don't t-t-take medicine. I-I guess I-I take a-after mom."

**Please review**

**I think I'm turning LaRieNGuBleR to my little dark side. Her blue light saber turned red. Muhahaha! Sorry, bit hyper.**

**I love working with her and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. LaRieNGuBleR and myself just want to thank you again for being the amazing readers that you are. Enjoy!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are wonderful, brilliant and beautiful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch looked around the apartment. No blood, only signs of a someone struggling, signs of only Reid's struggles. He stepped forward and examined a few scuff marks on the wooden table. Reid must have kept his shoes on while in the apartment. Hotch knew that Reid had most likely come into the apartment and concentrated on the large collection of books. Morgan came up to his side.

"The lock got tampered with. He didn't harm Reid when he took him, that much we do know. I'm guessing he got drugged with something. Hotch, who could have taken him?"

"I don't know," Hotch admitted. "We need to go through past case files. Someone from his past who may have just been released could have taken him. The security camera outside wasn't working when Reid got kidnapped. It got disabled."

"I don't feel comfortable having the team split up," Morgan said. "Neither do the others. We all want to find Reid. Please get the directors to assign another team to the other case, we need to focus on Reid."

"Morgan, we still have a job to do. The other teams are busy with other cases and we are requested due to our experience and ability. All I want to do is find Reid, the same as you, but we can't ignore the victims of the other case. Blake, JJ and Rossi are going to work on it while we focus on finding Reid. Garcia is going to deal with both case loads."

"What if we don't get him back?" Morgan sighed sadly.

"You can't think like that," Hotch said in a stern tone. "We will get him back and he'll be alive when we do."

"I hope he is," Morgan nodded. "If he isn't, the unsub will know what happens to those who hurt the BAU."

* * *

Reid tightened his grip on the medication bottle. He couldn't believe that his brother had the same condition as his mother. Their mother. He had looked through many studies on schizophrenia, including the effect it had on twins. He never thought he would need that study now. If one twin developed the condition, the chances of the other developing it were extremely small.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay. I know that schizophrenia can get passed genetically. I've learned to live with it and my medication allows me to live my life. I need to take some now," Theo said as he tried to reach out his shaking hand and take the bottle. Reid pushed his hand back under the blankets and popped open the cap himself. He brought out the correct dosage and held it to Theo's mouth.

"Your hand is shaking too much to hold the pills. Open up."

Theo opened his mouth and Reid tipped the pills into his mouth. He swallowed the pills and felt comforted knowing that the voices and fear would be kept at bay. "Thank you."

"I used to have to help mom take her medication. I even had to hide it in her food on a few occasions."

"Did she ever hurt you?" Theo asked as he huddled further into the blankets.

Reid stayed silent as his mind flashed back to a painful memory. He remembered his mother having an episode when he was twelve.

_Diana shoved him against the wall before walking away and screaming. "You are not my son! Where is he? Where is my son? My real son!"_

_"Mom, it's me. I'm your son," Reid said as he tried to calm her. "Please, you just need to take your medicine and you will feel better."_

_"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Diana yelled at him making him flinch. "You want to poison me. My real son would never poison me. I have to keep you here till I find my Spencer."_

_He winced in pain as his mother grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the closet, she shoved him in and he hit the floor. The door slammed before he could get out and the closet plunged into darkness. _

_"Mom! Mommy!" he screamed as he hit the door, hoping that his mother would see reason. "I'm your son. MOM!"_

He snapped out of the memory as he heard Theo call his name.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Reid nodded before taking a deep breath. "Our mother had moments where she thought I wasn't her real son. She would hurt me but not remember. I have never blamed her for anything. When she had a clear mind and was having a good day, she was an amazing mother."

"Why did we get separated?" Theo asked. "There must be a reason."

"There is," Reid agreed. "We can figure that all out later. Just focus on getting warm."

* * *

**A few hours later**

Reid woke up as he heard a loud bang. He rose up from the floor and checked on Theo next to him. He had used one of the blankets as a pillow for Theo and covered him with the rest of the blankets. He looked up to meet the eyes of their kidnapper. The kidnapper out his finger to his lips before whispering gently. "We wouldn't want to wake little Theo."

The man opened the cage door and brought out another taser. He motioned for Reid to leave. Following the man's orders, he walked out of the cage and glanced back at Theo.

"Move, Dr Reid."

Reid felt the taser hovering near his back, he walked till he got forced into a room with padded walls. He turned around just in time to see the door close. A minute later, a voice came through some speakers into the room.

"Dr Reid, how are you feeling?"

"You know these experiments are wrong. You are just doing this because you want to hurt us. Did you have a twin yourself? I think you did. You miss connecting with your twin."

There was no answer.

Reid screamed as a loud sonic screeching noise filled the room, he fell to his knees and put his hands over his ears as he tried to make the pain go away. He continued to scream as the sound got louder.

"STOP! STOP IT!" he yelled.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is really short because I just took out the part I buggered up on so I will be posting another chapter tomorrow, a nice longer one to make up for it. I do apologise but I just went awry with a big detail. Sorry again!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate all you reviews. So does LaRieNGuBleR, we really love the reception this fanfic has received. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid sat against the padded wall, his ears cursed with pain and blood leaking out of them. He closed his eyes and struggled to focus through the low sonic noise that now rang through his ears. He didn't know how long he had been in the room. The unsub kept filling the room with the high-pitched sonic noise at random intervals. He screamed again and clutched his hands to his ears as the noise filled the room again. He fell to his side and hated the horrible pain in his head. "STOP! Just stop it!"

Theo sat in the cage, filled with worry as he sat alone. He had awoken to find Spencer missing. He hoped that he was okay. He pulled the blanket around himself and closed his eyes. Everything had changed. One moment, he was walking home from a wonderful night with his girl and the next moment, he found himself trapped in a cage with his twin brother. He picked up the pill bottle and took his recommended dose. He didn't like the voices when they came, the ones that told him do bad things. Voices that had almost killed him. He shook his ear as he had an annoying buzzing sound in his ear.

"Something wrong with your ear?" a voice boomed over the speakers causing him to jump and drop the bottle.

"Where is Spencer? What did you do?" Theo asked, his voice shaking with a small amount of fear.

"What is wrong with your ears?" the voice asked again.

"I just have a little ringing noise. People get it all the time."

"Not like this," the voice said happily down the speakers. "Your brother will get returned to you soon."

* * *

Rossi, Blake and JJ all stepped out of the jet as they touched down in Kentucky. They felt relieved that the flight had not taken long and that if anything happened with Reid they would be able to get back to the office within a short amount of time. Blake drove the SUV that was waiting for them at the airport towards the police station. She noticed the silence in the car.

"He'll be okay," she said.

"I hate not helping Morgan and Hotch find him," JJ said as she took out her purse and brought a small picture of Reid out of it. It was a picture of Reid and Henry posing on a set swings for her. She hoped that they found Spencer. He meant so much to Henry and she didn't want to have to explain to Henry that his uncle Spencer was never coming back.

"We all know that Morgan and Hotch will do everything they possibly can to find Reid."

A few minutes later, Blake pulled up to the police station. They got out of the SUV and made their way into the station. "Why were we called to this specific station?" JJ asked.

"Authorities think that he might hit here next. It fits the pattern. So far, he has struck in California, Nevada, Utah, Colorado, Kansas, Missouri. A straight line across the country. Kentucky is where he will most probably hit next."

"Interesting pattern," Blake said as she opened the door for JJ.

* * *

The man walked into the padded room and saw the blood down Reid's ears. He walked over, the taser gun in his hand and grabbed the back of Reid's neck. He began to drag him from the room. Reid closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He whipped round quickly and ducked under the man's arm. He brought the strongest punch he had into the man's stomach. He grabbed the taser and tried to get it away from him. He cried out as the man delivered a punch into his back before shoving him away. Reid screamed as the man shot him with the taser. His body fell to the floor and he writhed in pain as the current travelled through him. The man stopped the current and Reid's body ceased to convulse.

Pain filled his chest as the man stood above him. "You have an IQ of 187 and you do something stupid like that."

The man grabbed a fistful of Reid's hair and began to drag him back to the cage.

* * *

Theo got to his feet and as he watched Spencer get dragged into the room.

"Step back, Mr Gordon. Right to the back of the cage. Do it, or I will hurt him."

Theo stood to the back of the cage as the man opened it. The man dragged Spencer into the room and threw him to the ground. He stepped to the side and picked up Theo's medication and stormed out of the cage, slamming the cage door behind him.

"I need my meds!" Theo yelled.

"Your brother did something very stupid. He fought back. There is a consequence for every action. He fought back, you lose your meds. Enjoy the voices, Mr Gordon!"

Theo watched as the man stormed out of the room. He rushed to Spencer's side and kneeled down. He ripped a small strip from his t-shirt and wiped the blood from Spencer's ears.

"I'm sorry," Spencer whispered. "He took away your meds."

"I'll be okay for a while," Theo said. "What did he do to you?"

"Loud, screeching noise in a room. It was so loud. My head hurts so much. Where is my team?"

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. I've added a little something into the chapter but I hope you all enjoy it. Another chapter to make up for the short one yesterday, as promised. We would both like to thank you all again for liking this fanfic and for being such wonderful readers. You are so special to us and we adore you all. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are amazing as are all of you. We can never stop thanking you. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch looked through the files that Garcia had sent to his tablet. There was nothing irregular in Reid's life that he could find. No mysterious payments or anything that pointed to the youngest member of the team being involved in anything that would put him in danger. They didn't have any leads. The apartment was clean, the security tapes disabled before the estimated time of Reid's attack. They went through the old case files on the desk, looking for anyone that may have gotten released recently that may hold a vendetta against Reid.

"This is useless," Morgan said as he threw another case file on a pile of lost hopes. "We are here, looking through files and anything could be happening to him. He could be dead for all we know."

"Does it feel like he is dead?" Hotch said. "I refuse to believe that he is dead until I see his body. He is alive and you know that. We just need to try to find something that leads us to the man who took Reid. I looked into a few local murder cases but Reid doesn't fit any motive or pattern in any of them. This guy must have watched him for a while. To get his schedule and to know his habits. Let's go back to Reid's apartment building and ask if anyone has noticed anything out of the ordinary. Someone new to the neighbourhood or who has hung around Reid's area."

Morgan put down a file and grabbed his jacket. "Hotch, something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure," Morgan answered. "I just feel like something is off."

* * *

Rossi stared at the board of victims in front of him, his mind drifted to the parents of the victims. The pain they must have felt at the loss of two of their children at the same time. He looked at injuries and shook his head. The torture the victims experienced was some of the worst he had ever seen. Cuts, burns, taser marks and other torture adorned the pictures. Something that confused him was that they each had different injuries. If someone kidnapped twins, he thought it would be for inflicting the same pain on the same canvas.

"Could he be experimenting?" Rossi wondered.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"Look at the wounds on each of them. They conflict. For example, take Jerry and Tommy Hadlen. Jerry had burns to his back but Tommy showed evidence of being placed in cold temperatures. The coroner said that Jerry had some damage to his eardrums. Tommy had damage to his eyes. The wounds conflict with each other."

"So we could be looking at someone with a scientific background?" Blake said. "The wounds showed signs that they had gotten treatment. He must have let the least injured one care for the other after each round. Why would he do that? The torture is sadistic and brutal. There is something personal here. He wouldn't let them care for each other unless there was personal reason."

"Agents, we might have something," Detective Jensen called as he led a woman who looked in her late twenties towards them.

"What do you have?" Rossi questioned.

"A local has gone missing. This is Katrina Milton, she came in to report a missing person. He doesn't have a twin as far as I know but he is the only one that fits with your timetable."

"Please, you have to find him. He wouldn't disappear like this."

"Katrina, we both know that is not true. He has wandered off like this before. He usually turns up a few days later," Detective Jensen sighed.

"He hasn't done that since the beginning!" Katrina snapped angrily. "He only did that because he had an episode. Look, we had plans. Important plans and he wouldn't leave like this. I know something is wrong. You don't want to help because you think too much about his past."

"Let's calm this down," Blake interrupted. "How long has he been missing?"

"I think since Friday night, he left and never called me to let me know he got home. I came here before to report him missing but the sheriff won't listen. He hates us."

"What is his name?" Blake asked.

"Theodore Gordon but I call him Theo."

* * *

Theo watched as his brother kept shaking his ear.

"Any better?" Theo asked. A few hours had passed since Spencer had returned.

"Yeah, they are still ringing but not as bad."

"I know it isn't much but my friend has probably gone to the police. If they believe her that I'm missing, we have chance."

"Why wouldn't they believe her?"

"My local department is full of dicks. They don't like Katrina and me very much."

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Theo smiled. "We like to think that we are just friends with benefits but we both know that we mean a lot more to each other, we always have. She stopped me from doing something very stupid and we are misfits together. She had severe depression but I help keep her out of that area. She makes sure that I get my meds. I went missing for a few days when I was first diagnosed. The voices in my head told me to walk and never stop. If I stopped, they said someone would kill me. They found me unconscious in the woods. She could make a saint turn into a sinner after one night. God, I would kill for a smoke."

"You smoke?" Reid questioned, a look of disapproval on his face.

"Not many," Theo shrugged. "What about you? Is there a special woman in your life?"

Reid stayed silent for a moment. "There was. Not anymore."

"She dump you?"

"No, she got murdered while I watched," Reid snapped before closing his eyes and looking away from his brother. The image of Diane shooting herself and Maeve flashed in his mind. He opened his eyes and looked back to Theo.

"I'm sorry," Theo apologised.

"I'm sorry for snapping," Reid sighed. "I loved her. She's the only woman I have ever loved. I think it's strange that we have lived completely different lives and never met each other. We have been six hours away from each other. I don't understand how we didn't know about each other. My- I mean our mother and father have said nothing. Why would the local department not trust you?"

"Not exactly on friendly terms with the law," Theo said before letting out a small chuckle. "I have a record. I think that it is funny that you are an FBI agent."

"What kind of record do you have?"

"A few drunken arrests. Sex in a public place," Theo said before laughing. "That was Katrina's fault. Not mine. I got arrested at a protest. I got arrested again and did some time for beating the shit of out a guy."

"You assaulted someone?"

"It was about three years ago," Theo explained. "Katrina's ex-boyfriend came around looking for her and I wasn't there. They had split up about eight weeks before he came. They got into a fight and he threw her down a flight of stairs. Turned out she was pregnant and she miscarried because of the fall. I found him and we got into it. I came out on top and he landed in hospital. I did a year in prison because of his lawyer. Katrina was so upset when she lost the baby."

"How long have you been involved with her?" Reid asked.

"Three years," Theo said stoically. "The baby she lost was mine. We slept together the night after she broke up with that bastard."

Reid watched as Theo brushed his hand through his hair. "Spencer, what are the chances of us getting out of this alive?"

"My team will find us. I know they will," Reid nodded. "Any chance that we have to help them, we have to take though. Why?"

"Katrina and I have always thought of ourselves as just friends with benefits but that has changed. We both want more and something has happened. I need to get out of here alive. Before I got taken, we had plans. We were going to an ultrasound. She's pregnant now and I'm the father. I don't want to die here, I don't want to leave Katrina and the baby all alone."

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing this chapter. LaRieNGuBleR and I would like to thank you for your continued support of the fanfic. You are brilliant and we could not do this without you.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, we absolutely love them and enjoy every one. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

"I'm going to become an uncle," Reid smiled. He had always thought that he was an only child. His brother was to be a father and that meant he would soon have a little niece or nephew. If they made it out of this alive.

"Yeah," Theo grinned. "She's about two months. I can't wait. I'm just worried about the baby becoming like me. I'm worried that I won't be able to take care of him or her due to my condition. I can manage it now but it may get worse. I don't want the baby to end up dealing with what I have to deal with."

"The chances of the baby getting Schizophrenia is hard to estimate. The best thing to do is to keep the baby away from harmful things that may cause a psychotic break. Our mother functioned okay for a while. She did have episodes but it was only when I was seventeen she really began to neglect herself and the things around her. Just enjoy being a father for now. We will get out of here. I promise."

Reid began to feel faint and sick, he looked up and saw that Theo was struggling to stay awake. They both fell slumped to the floor as they felt the haze pulling them into a deep sleep. Looking up, Reid caught sight of a vent that wasn't open before. He tried to get to Theo but laid on the floor and closed his eyes.

* * *

Hotch thanked the last person they had to interview before making his way down the stairs to meet up with Morgan.

"Hey, I think I got something," Morgan said as he brought his phone up. "I spoke with one of the neighbours. She was out last Friday with some of her friends and she took a video of them outside this building. She said a guy had hung around the building after about five o'clock for a few days last week. She caught the guy on the video. I think she captured the unsub's face. Look."

Morgan pulled out his phone and pulled up the video the woman had sent to his phone. Hotch watched as the woman's friends laughed and stuck their tongues out at the camera. Morgan paused it as a man appeared in the background. "She confirmed that this man is the same man who had hung around the apartment building. I just feel it. This bastard took Reid!"

"This is the best lead we have," Hotch said. "Send this to Garcia and get her to find out who he is."

* * *

"Do you have a picture of Theo?" JJ asked. Katrina went into her bag and pull out a photo of her and Theo. She handed it to JJ. JJ's hand shook as she held the picture.

"JJ, what's wrong?" Rossi asked.

JJ looked at Katrina. "This can't be Theodore Gordon. This is some joke."

Detective Jensen walked over and looked at the picture. "That's Theodore Gordon. Pain in my ass but has stayed out of trouble for a while."

JJ pinned the photo to the board. Rossi and Blake were speechless as they looked at the photo.

"It can't be," Rossi said in disbelief.

"What is it?" Katrina questioned.

JJ pulled out her wallet with the picture of Reid and Henry in it. She pulled out the picture and pinned it to the board.

"This man here," JJ said as she pointed to Reid in the photo. "This is my son's godfather and he is a part of the BAU team. He got taken last Friday back in Virginia. His name is Spencer Reid."

"Theo doesn't have a twin," Katrina said as she looked at both the photos. "His mom died when he was little and his father was a bastard to him. He used to beat the hell out of him and lock him out of the house. He told me."

"Blake, call Hotch and Morgan," Rossi ordered. "Tell them we are working the same case."

Blake snapped out of her daze and grabbed her phone.

"JJ, call William Reid."

"Why?"

"I want to know what he knows. Reid is missing and so is his brother. We need to get on this now. I've been through Reid's records. I've never seen a record of a brother, especially a twin brother."

"Please, you have to find him," Katrina pleaded. JJ noticed that Katrina's hand rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"What important plans did you have?" JJ asked although she was sure she already knew.

"I'm pregnant and Theo is the father. We had planned to go to an ultrasound to check on the baby. Please, I can't lose him. He's all that I have."

"We will find him and Spencer. We can't lose Spencer. He is part of our family," JJ said. "We'll get them back."

* * *

Theo moaned as he woke up, he opened his eyes and found himself in a corridor. He got to his feet. He didn't see Spencer anywhere. "Spencer!"

"He's fine," a voice boom through speakers around the place. "Well, he might not be if you don't behave and find him again. I bet you are feeling that wiggle in the back of your mind. You should now that the medication you took wasn't medicine, they were placebos. I want to watch you fall. I have plans for when you do. Tell me, are they talking to you?"

Theo bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Yes."

"Perfect," the voice boomed again. Ahead of you is a maze of corridors specially constructed. You have to find your way through to save Spencer. You will get no help but I will give you some incentive."

Theo flinched violently as he heard Reid's pained and muffled scream come through the speakers. The screaming stopped and got replaced will quick breathing. "Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick."

* * *

Reid laid on his stomach on the table, his wrists strapped above him and his legs secured at the bottom. He breathed through the pain as the air touched the burn that the man had inflicted. He hated the tape over his mouth. His head placed in a small hole with a small screen on the floor for him to watch. He watched Theo take a few steps forward. Reid tensed as a hand touched his hair.

"You two are my most successful experiment yet," the man said before down, his hot breath on Reid's hair. "I can't wait to see your brother fall from grace."

Reid struggled against the straps violently as he felt anger explode within him.

"Let's give him more incentive," the man said before taking the thin metal rod from the fire and pressing it into Reid's back.

* * *

Rossi waited for William Reid to pick up the phone.

"William Reid speaking."

Rossi took a deep breath before talking. "Mr Reid, this is SSA David Rossi. Do you remember me?"

"Yes, I remember you."

"Your son has been missing since last friday night."

"What? Oh my god!" William said in shock.

"Your other son is also missing. We believe that they got taken by the same man."

"I don't have another son."

Rossi gripped the phone tighter. "William, we have two missing people. Spencer Reid and Theodore Gordon. They are identical twins. I need answers and I need them now."

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I just want to say a huge thank you to you all for your continued support through all of this. LaRieNGuBleR and I cannot thank you enough. You are all amazing. This chapter isn't as long as I had hoped by have had to deal with a bloody nose this evening. Wasn't able to write on laptop properly. I hope you like it and would love to know what you all think.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all amazing. Seriously, you are stellar and you are angels. I'm a devil but you are the angels.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

Rossi held the phone to his ear as he heard William Reid's heavy breathing. "That isn't possible. He died."

"Who died?" Rossi demanded. "Don't try to get around the issue. Spencer is missing and I'm determined to bring him back here alive. Along with his brother."

"When Diana was pregnant, she was pregnant with twins."

"We have no records of another child. At least no digital ones."

"Diana went into labour but when she gave birth, one of the twins wasn't breathing. Spencer was born normally a few minutes later and he was breathing. They took away the other baby to try to revive it but they told us they hadn't been successful. Diana and myself couldn't bear the pain of seeing our dead son. There should be a record of him somewhere. We have a death certificate for him. Are you telling me that my son is still alive?"

"Our team got called to another case where missing twins had gotten subjected to torture and then eventually killed. Spencer went missing on Friday and so did Theo Gordon. Mr Reid, Theo is Reid's twin. There is no mistake about it."

"Dear god!" William gasped down the phone. "I don't understand. We cremated the baby. What is going on?"

"I don't know but I plan to find out."

* * *

Theo cautiously stepped forward, everything in front of him was pure metal. He turned one of the corners and walked forward. He took a few steps before his foot caught on a wire. He screamed in pain as he felt something go through his arm. He moved ahead quickly and looked at his arm. The spike had gone through his arm, blood spilling from the wound. He gritted his teeth and let out painful gasps as he tried to escape from the pain. Glancing back, he noticed a line of fishing wire and a small gap where there hadn't been one before. Theo knew that this wasn't going to be easy. There were traps and to save Spencer, he had to avoid them. He began to walk forward when another muffled scream filled the speakers.

"Just stop hurting him," Theo yelled at the speakers as he held his arm.

_'He's going to die'_ a voice echoed in his head. Theo stopped walking and closed his eyes. He needed his medication and he needed it soon. He had to save Spencer. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. The voice only came back then and again but it was getting stronger. Getting more vicious.

He turned another corner and looked to the ground, searching for any wires that he might set off. He didn't know why but he felt a strange pull. A feeling in his gut telling him to keep going the way he was going. Spencer needed his help.

Theo turned down two more corridors. He stepped forward and felt the floor disappear beneath him.

* * *

Morgan and Hotch rushed into the police station. They had rushed to Kentucky as soon as they had gotten the phone call from the others. Walking in, they were met by the team. They both stared at the photos on the board. Spencer and Theo were identical down to their brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Jesus," Morgan said as he walked forward and examined the board. "What the hell? Reid doesn't have a brother. Definitely not a twin brother."

"I spoke with William," Rossi explained. "Diana gave birth to twin boys. Spencer and another son. His umbilical cord wrapped around his neck when he was born and he wasn't breathing. They took him away but told Diana and William their efforts to bring him back had been unsuccessful. They cremated the baby and scattered his ashes. Something is wrong with all this. Reid's brother isn't dead but someone wanted everyone to think he was. We need to find these two and bring them home."

"We may have a lead on that," Morgan said. "We sent Garcia a video. Some girls were outside on Friday night having some fun. One of the women lives in the apartment building and she had noticed a guy hanging around the building for a few days. The video got captured just before the estimated time that we think Reid got taken. The guy who is our unsub, is in the background. Garcia is cleaning up the image and putting it through her system."

JJ walked over to the group. "Hey, I have something."

"What do you have?" Hotch asked.

"I had Garcia looked into Theo's history. His so-called mother was the same woman who delivered Theo and Spencer."

* * *

Theo grabbed onto the edge of the gap he had fallen through and held on tightly. Beneath him was a deep and dark hole. The metal flooring he had stepped on had fallen away. His arm protested as he held onto the edge. He let out a pained whimper as he lifted himself up and clawed at the floor. With one swift kick against the other edge of the hole, he pushed himself up. He sat on the floor and shook off the daze in his head. His arm was still bleeding and he had lost some blood. He got to his feet as another pained scream came through the speakers.

He walked slowly and turned a few more corners. He smiled as he came face to face with a red door. He walked forward and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"To enter, you must tell me a secret. Tell me about the man who raised you," the man's voice came over the speakers.

"He was a sadistic evil bastard who would beat the shit out me."

"What about his extra curricular activities? The one that you got involved in at fifteen. Tell me or he will die."

"I got addicted to heroin! Is that what you want to here?! I overdosed and almost died. Now open the fucking door!"

The red door opened with a click. Theo walked in and saw some stairs. He slowly walked up them and shook away the feeling of nausea. He reached the top and felt his eyes widen at his brother's condition. Spencer was tied to a table, his wrists and legs strapped down. His back looked disgusting. Lines of burnt flesh covered his back.

"Spencer," Theo gulped as he stumbled forward.

"Well done," the man laughed. Theo turned around for a split second. A fist brutally came into his face and knocked him out.

* * *

Katrina sat at the table, taking small sips of water from her glass. She placed her hand to her stomach and closed her eyes. "They need to find your father, I can't do this on my own."

She opened her eyes as the door opened. One of the female agents walked into the room.

"Hello, my name is Alex Blake. I need to ask you a few questions about Theo."  
"Okay," Katrina nodded.

"Do you know anything about Theo's mother? The woman who raised him."

"She didn't really raise him," Katrina explained. "He told me that she died when he was five and after that, his father brought him up. His father used be involved in some bad things. Drugs and he had almost been thrown in jail for rape. The charges got dropped but Theo said that his father had threatened the woman. His mother got killed in a fire. Theo said that his parents had a fight two nights before the fire. His father was probably the one who set the fire."

"Theo is Spencer's brother," Alex said. "Joanna Gordon wasn't Theo's biological mother. We have reason to believe that she lied to the Reid family and took their child. Her medical records show that she was infertile, incapable of having a child. We don't know the full details but after seeing her actions after the birth. It is a high possibility."

"Are they nice?" Katrina asked. "The Reid family. Theo's brother."

"Diana Reid is in a sanitarium due to paranoid schizophrenia. William Reid left them when Spencer Reid was young. Spencer is one of the most wonderful men you will ever meet. He is a genius. He is kind and has saved many lives."

"Paranoid schizophrenia," Katrina said, a knowing look in her eyes. "Theo got diagnosed a year ago with it. He has taken the medication and he hasn't had any problems since being on them. I guess he got it from his mother."

Alex wrote down a few notes on her notepad.

"I hope you find them. Theo hasn't had any family for a long time. I'm all he has. This baby is all we have. Theo deserves to have some relatives who love him. He deserves a brother."

* * *

Reid opened his eyes and tried to sit up. He stopped as his back erupted with pain. He laid back on the floor and took deep breaths. The sharp burning sting of the metal rod being applied to his back came rushing back into his memories. They weren't in the cages anymore. They were in a small concrete room.

"Spencer," Theo called from his other side. Reid turned his head to see his brother holding his head.

"Theo?"

"You aren't real, you can't be," Theo said as he pulled some of his hair. "Not real. Just a trick."

"Theo, I'm real."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Theo screamed before he lunged at Reid.

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope this is long enough for you all. This chapter is where everything comes to a head. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. We both want to thank you for keeping with this fanfic. You are all amazing and brilliant. I love writing for Theo. Something really awesome about writing a complete opposite to Reid. I leave you to it now. Enjoy my pretty darlings.  
**

**Thank you again for the wonderful reviews, we can never stop thanking you all. I just want to give you all cookies with milk! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid struggled against his brother as Theo attacked him. He lost his breath as Theo punched him in the stomach.

"You aren't real! Just want to make me think you are. Never had a brother! Don't have a brother," Theo rambled quickly before hitting his fist into Reid's face again and again. Blood poured from Reid's nose, his head whipping to the side with every hit. Grabbing his throat, Theo lifted Reid up to his unsteady feet. Reid tried to push his brother away but couldn't. He smashed into the concrete wall as Theo threw him into it, his body sliding to the floor in pain.

He felt tears burn his eyes and tears down his cheeks.

"Theo, i-its your brother. It's Spencer. I-I'm real," Reid cried as his body began to succumb to the pain. His voice sounded sticky and wet after he had swallowed some blood.

"Stop talking!" Theo screamed before he kicked his brother in the ribs over and over. Reid gasped as he felt something crack inside. He let out a pained moan before being kicked to his back. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, Theo lifted Reid's head before smashing it back into the ground brutally two times.

"Theo!" Reid rasped tearfully as he saw black spots filling his vision. "Stop, please."

* * *

He watched the twin beat his brother mercilessly and smiled. He had accelerated the degradation of Theo's mind with a hallucinagenic. He admired Theo for being stronger than Spencer. He remembered his own brother being the same. Strong and always ready to protect him. The connection they had shared since they had been born had been strong. So strong. The day his brother died, he lost that connection. Ridiculed for needing the connection to survive, he had to prove it existed to every one else. He watched as Theo stopped hitting his brother. He walked away leaving Spencer a bloody and unconscious mess. The man walked into the room with a sedative, sneaking silently behind Theo. He jabbed the syringe into Theo's neck and caught his limp body as it fell.

"Shhh..." the man soothed as he dragged Theo out of the room. He placed Theo into a small box and locked it. Walking back into the room, he knelt beside Spencer and checked that he was still breathing. The bloodied boy was wheezing and his face was swollen and bruised. "He certainly did a number on you."

* * *

Garcia quickly pressed Morgan's number on her cellphone.

"Hey babygirl," Morgan said. "You are on speakerphone. What you got?"

"I have a positive I.D on the guy that took Reid and Theo. His name is Dr Gerard Holmes. He got fired from the university after his proposed experiments got investigated. He had a twin brother but he got stabbed outside of a bar three years ago. Gerard was the top suspect at first, because he was found by the police holding his brother's body. The stabbing was part of a gang initiation and he got cleared after they caught the guy who did it. After his brother's death, he became obsessed with proving the connection between twins. He has a lot of academic papers on the subject. He doesn't have an address but I did find out that one of his credit cards got used earlier last week at a motel. I hacked into the motel cameras and found him. He was last at the motel, last Wednesday."

"Excellent work, Garcia," Hotch commended.

"Boss man, I'm not finished yet," Garcia said. "When it comes to finding our baby boy, I'm unstoppable. I tracked his car. It wasn't easy. He turned off down a dirt road and I couldn't track him after that. I did a property search and found two abandoned warehouses. He has to be at one of them."

"Garcia, you are an amazing gift to this world," Rossi said down the phone. "Send the locations to us. How far away are they from this station?"

"At least an hour."

"Send them," Hotch said.

"Sending now, just go get our baby boy and his big brother home," Garcia said with hope before she disconnected the call. She pulled up Theo Gordon's file on her computer. She clicked on the picture. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she looked at the picture. It was a mug shot but he looked exactly like Reid. Short brown hairstyle, gorgeous brown eyes and with a slightly more muscular frame. Part of her found herself overjoyed at the fact Reid now had a brother. Part of her felt sorry for Theo. She had pulled up his medical records.

Paranoid Schizophrenic. Just like Diana.

She pulled up a picture of Reid next to Theo's. "We're coming."

* * *

Theo opened his eyes and let out a small moan. He tried to move his legs but found he couldn't. He felt around him. He realised he was locked in a small box. His hands hurt, especially around his knuckles. He found a small hole and looked through it. He knew that the man must have locked him the box after punching him. He could hear someone shovelling dirt. He began to panic in the small space.

"Let me out! Where is Spencer!" he yelled. The sound on a shovel dropping to he ground filled the air. He flinched as the man knelt and looked through the small hole.

"Nice to see you being yourself," the man smirked. "You did a fine job on your brother."

"Where is he?" Theo asked.

The man disappeared. Theo felt the box he was in being turned. He opened his mouth in horror as Spencer came into view. There was blood all over his face, his face swollen and bruised. Theo knew that he'd been beaten brutally. He was laying on the ground, he wasn't moving.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Theo yelled. "What did you do to him?"

The man burst out laughing and hit his hand against the box. The man came back into view.

"I didn't do anything to him," the man smiled before putting a small phone in front of the hole. Theo watched as a video came on the screen. He put his hand over his mouth as he watched himself beat and throw Spencer across the room.

_"Theo! Stop, please,"_ Spencer pleaded on the video with tears running down face. Theo closed his eyes as a tear ran down cheek. He listened to the audio as he continued to hit his brother on the video. It stopped and Theo opened his eyes.

"I-I don't remember," he cried. "Oh god. I did it."

"I gave you a fast burning hallucinogenic to make that little brain of yours go haywire for a little while. I bet that voice in the back of your mind is laughing at you."

Theo thrashed violently around the box. "SHUT UP!"

The man unlocked the box and opened it. Theo looked up and stared into the barrel of a gun.

"Go to him," the man ordered.

Theo scrambled out of the box and rushed over to Spencer. He skidded on his knees as he came to his side. He brought Spencer up and cradled him in his arms. "Spencer, it's Theo. Wake up!"

No response.

Theo lifted up Reid's eyelids and saw no reaction. He looked to Reid's ear and saw blood coming out of it.

"He won't wake up," the man said as he sat on the ground across from Theo. "He is showing signs of swelling to his brain. My guess is that you beat him into a coma."

Theo shook his head and rocked Spencer gently.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Theo kept repeating as he rocked his brother. He broke down and let himself cry. "Please, Spencer. Wake up!"

"Can you feel him?" the man asked. "Slipping away."

Theo didn't answer. He wouldn't take his eyes off Spencer.

"I felt my brother slipping away the night he died," the man sighed. "We were going to celebrate his promotion. I was on my way to the bar when I felt something horrible in my stomach. A pain, a sick feeling that something had happened to him. The closer I got to the bar, the more I felt him slipping away. I arrived there to find him bleeding to death. Not a sight of help anywhere. I-I held him in my arms and watched him die. I felt him die. Ever since then, there has just been a hole. A void that only my research has been able to fill. Everyone thinks my theories are wrong. I'm proving them wrong. Twins feel each other. I know we feel each other. You two are different from the others. You truly have the connection."

Theo looked up, his eyes red. "Please, help him. Do something."

"No," the man shook his head before getting to his feet. "Move away from him."

"NO!" Theo shouted before holding Reid firmly in his arms.

"You both always make things hard."

Theo yelped as the man smashed the gun across his face. The man ripped Reid away from Theo's grasp and dragged him to the hole that he had dug. He threw Reid into the hole. "You can feel him die too, Theo. Not my usual method but I have to know."

"No!" Theo pleaded as he tried to get to his feet. Pain ripping through his head. He ignored it and focused all his rage on the man as he began to shovel dirt into the hole. He charged forward and tackled the man. He punched the man in the face over and over. Theo moaned as he felt a fist smashed into his chest. He fell away but caught sight of the shovel. Grabbing it, Theo brought it up and smashed it across the man's face. He stood over the man, his chest heaving with the rage he felt at the man. He raised the shovel above his head and hit it into his head. He did it over and over till he saw blood pour from his head. Theo dropped the shovel and looked at his shaking hands. Running to the hole, he lowered himself into the hole and picked Spencer up. He lifted him out of the hole before getting out himself. He held Spencer in his arms again and hugged him to his chest.

"It's okay, I got you. I'm not going to let him hurt you again," Theo said as he held Spencer and rocked back and forth. "Please forgive me, please forgive me."

* * *

Morgan and the rest of the team rushed out of the SUV, they split up. Hotch, Rossi and JJ took the warehouse while Blake and himself went to the back. The first warehouse had been a failure. They had to be here. Morgan made his way to the back of the warehouse. He felt the gun shake in his hands as saw Reid and Theo on the ground. He rushed forward while talking into his radio.

"Hotch, I got them. Get the medics back here."

Blake moved forward with him and checked on Gerard.

"Gerard is dead," she said into the radio.

Morgan rushed to Theo and Spencer.

"Oh god," he gasped.

"Who are you?" Theo said as he held Reid tighter to his chest.

"Theo, my name is Derek Morgan. I'm a friend of Spencer and part of his team. It's okay. Medics are coming. Give him to me."

Theo nodded and handed Reid's body to Morgan.

"He won't wake up," Theo sobbed as he brought his knees to his chest. "Please, help him."

The rest of the team came to the back of the warehouse. JJ came to Reid's side while the Hotch and Rossi went to Theo's side. The medics followed and swiftly took Reid's limp body from Morgan.

"What did that bastard do to him?" JJ said as she watched the medics work on Reid. "He beat him almost to death."

Theo cried harder. Blake came down next to him and put her arm around him.

"It's okay. Katrina is waiting for you," Blake said calmly before she took in the dirty bandage around his arm and the blood running down his head. "You are hurt, you need to go to hospital."

Theo shook his head and looked at Reid.

"It wasn't the man," he cried. "He gave me something and it made everything worse in my head. I don't remember but he showed me. I beat Spencer up. He isn't waking up because of me."

The rest of the team felt sick as they listened to Theo's confession. He looked up and saw the looks on their faces.

"Please, forgive me," Theo pleaded. "I-I never meant to do it. I'm so sorry."

JJ kneeled at his side and put her arms around him. She pulled him into a hug. He leaned against her and cried. It felt strange to her holding Theo. He looked exactly like Spencer but he wasn't her Spencer. Her friend was bloody, bruised and barely holding to life.

* * *

Katrina walked quickly around the hospital and made her way to Theo's room. She walked past the waiting room where she knew some of the team were waiting. She found his room and opened the door to see Theo laying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Theo!" she cried happily before running to the bed. Theo quickly sat up in his bed and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close. "Theo, I'm so happy you are okay."

She came away from the hug and kissed him deeply. Theo touched her stomach. "Is the baby okay?"

"I'm fine, the baby is fine," Katrina nodded before touching the white bandage on his forehead. "Oh, baby."

"I hurt him," Theo said, his voice laced with guilt. "I didn't know I was doing it. He's barely alive and I made him that way. He's my brother and I almost killed him. They all blame me, I saw it in their eyes."

Katrina sat on the bed and hugged him close as he cried on her shoulder. She rocked him and stroked the bottom of his hair. "Shhhh...It's okay. I'm here. It's okay."

* * *

The team sat in the waiting room. Each of them hoping that Reid would come out of this. Garcia had arrived from Quantico and sat holding JJ's hand. Blake paced up and down with a cold cup of coffee in her hands. Rossi stared at the floor while Morgan and Hotch sat impatiently. It had been hours since they had arrived at the hospital. Reid had been taken away, out of their sight and beyond reach for the time being.

All looked to the door as a weary eyed doctor came through the door. "Spencer Reid?"

Hotch rose from his seat and stepped forward. "I'm Aaron Hotchner, his medical contact. Is he okay?"

"We should discuss this more privately," the doctor said as he looked at the others.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to them."

The doctor nodded. "Dr Reid has sustained significant injuries to his head. Most likely obtained during the beating. He has a skull fracture as well as swelling to the brain. We are working to bring the swelling down but now, Spencer is in a coma. He has two broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung. He's on a ventilator to help him breathe. He has only one broken bone which frankly, I'm amazed by. He has a broken arm. He does have deep bruising over his entire body. We found burns to his back that are showing signs of infection. We are giving him a strong dose of antibiotics to help fight the infection. A broken nose, his eyes are very swollen due to the hits he took to the face. If everything goes well, I see him making a good recovery. However, I won't know how severe his mental state is till he wakes up after the swelling has gone down."

JJ wrapped her arms around Garcia as she let out a small sob. Hotch, Morgan and Rossi struggled to take in the news. Blake lowered herself into a chair and took a few deep breaths to keep it together.

"C-Can we see him?" Hotch asked quietly.

"Only for a few minutes," the doctor nodded before motioning for them to follow him. They followed in a daze till them came to his room. The doctor opened the door to show a small, black and blue ridden figure, in the bed. They walked forward. Morgan felt sick as he took in Reid's injuries. His friend's face was unrecognisable. His eyes were swollen shut, his nose broken. A horrible tube was down his throat, attached to a machine that wheezed with every breath it gave to Reid. He touched the cast on Reid's arm before withdrawing his hand. A white bandage was around Reid's forehead.

Morgan looked to the door to see Theo standing there. Theo stared at Reid with wide eyes. It was obvious to them all, he had snuck out of his room. Blake saw a glimpse of Katrina outside the door. It felt strange to them all to see Theo. He was identical to Reid but he wasn't their genius. There genius was laid in bed, unable to wake from a dark pit of pain.

"He's in a coma," Morgan seethed angrily. "All because of you."

"Morgan, don't," Hotch warned.

"No," Theo said, his voice pained. "I did it. I beat my brother into a coma. I swear, I don't remember doing it. He drugged me. Please, I just wanted to see him. He told me that you would come for us. He had so much faith in you and I can see why. I-I just- I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to help him now," Morgan snapped before he stormed over to Theo and looked into his eyes. "He could have brain damage when or if he wakes up. Get out!"

"Derek," Garcia said as she stepped forward. "Stop it."

"No!" Morgan growled. "He isn't Reid's brother. Brothers protect each other. All I've ever done is protect him. Get out!"

Morgan pushed Theo causing Hotch and Rossi to grab him and pull him back.

"I'm sorry," Theo sobbed before he ran out of the room.

**Please review my little devils!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Okay, so first thing is first. One of our lovely readers of this fanfic called oflappergirlo **** has created a story cover pic for us. Both LaRieNGuBleR and I love the picture. We would both like to say a huge thank you for creating this for us. It truly captures the nature of the fanfic. THANK YOU OFLAPPERGIRLO!**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are all amazing and we can never stop thanking you for your support. Love you all! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Theo sat in the small bathroom in his hospital room. The door locked. Katrina had tried talking to him but he couldn't even face her now. Every time he closed his eyes, flashes of Spencer laying in the hospital bed with a tube in his throat came to his mind. He opened his eyes to look at his knuckles, bruised and grazed. Spencer's voice begging him to stop on the video echoed in his head. He had begged for him to stop but he had just kept going. He looked up as a voice came from outside the door. He recognised it as the woman who had spoken to him at the warehouse.

"Theo, my name is Alex Blake. Do you remember me?"

He stayed silent for a moment before wiping his eyes. "I-I remember you."

"I want to talk to you. Do you want to come out of there?"

"NO!" Theo said loudly. "You all hate me. I'm not coming out."

"Okay," she said calmly. "I'll talk to you like this. Theo, you have to understand that our team is a family. Morgan doesn't blame you but he is struggling to find a way to let out his anger. Spencer is a little brother to Morgan and he has always felt a need to protect Spencer. We don't blame you and Spencer won't get angry with you when he wakes up. He understands your condition and the drug that Gerard gave to you made everything worse. He grew up caring for your mother and he understands that you can't always control yourself with your condition. We aren't angry with you. We're angry at the man who did this to you both. Look, I have a picture of your mother. Your real mother. You can see it if you open the door."

Theo bit his lip before he reached up and unlocked the door. He opened it to see her sitting on the floor outside. She handed him a photo. He looked at the photo of his mother. The one he had never knew existed.

"What's her name?"

Blake smiled. "Her name is Diana Reid. Your biological father is William Reid. You also have an aunt Ethel."

"She's like me," Theo sighed. "She looks so beautiful. I don't understand. Why didn't I grow up with Spencer or my mother?"

"The woman who led you to believe she was your mother, stole you. Diana and William got told you had died after failing to get resuscitated when you were born. They couldn't bear the thought of seeing their dead son. We have reason to believe that Joanna Gordon saved you and took you to raise as her own child. Our best guess is that she used an unidentified baby brought into the ER that night and passed it off as you. She wasn't capable of conceiving a child. She'd been rendered infertile by an infection."

"She didn't raise me," Theo shook his head. "She died and left me with that bastard. I wish I could I have grown up with Spencer. All through my childhood, I was alone."

"Spencer was alone too," Blake said. "I think it is a blessing that you're reunited again. Maybe, not under the best circumstances but this brought you both together."

"And I tore us apart," Theo whispered.

* * *

Reid didn't know where he was. Everything was so white around him. He couldn't feel any pain. How did he get into pain?

_Theo..._

He couldn't stop as his mind flashed back to his childhood.

_"Daddy, why are you so angry?" he said. He watched his father holding the results of the test he had taken. The one for his IQ. He knew he was different, ever since he was four he knew he was different. He was six now and had taken the test._

_His father threw down the paper down on the table. "I just wanted something normal."_

_"I am normal," Reid said timidly. "Daddy, I thought being smart was a good thing. Mommy is happy about the test."_

_"You aren't normal, Spencer. You just couldn't be normal could you. Grow up with a normal IQ. They are calling for you to skip grades and to take on advanced work. I deal with your mother and now I have to deal with this."_

_"Daddy, I'm sorry."_

_"No, you aren't," his father shook his head. Reid looked down at the floor, flinching as his father stormed out of the house and slamming the door._

* * *

_Reid walked through the door, his entire day catching up with him. Being fifteen and in college wasn't easy._

_"Mom, I'm home."_

_He frowned when he didn't receive an answer. He walked to her bedroom and didn't see her in bed. He walked into the kitchen and cried out at the sight in front of him. His mother was using a knife to cut herself. "MOMMA!"_

_Reid grabbed two tea-towels and wrapped them around her arms. He kicked the knife away and saw a distant look in her eyes._

_"Mom! Why did you do this?!" he cried. He lifted the towels up to see the cuts while bleeding, where not deep. He covered them with the towel again._

_"Don't worry, Spencer. They can't hear us anymore. I cut them out. The small bugs."_

_"There aren't any small bugs," Reid said angrily. "I promise you."_

_Diana stared into his eyes before ripping her arm away from him and slapping him across the face. Reid placed his hand against his burning cheek, tears burning his eyes._

_"YOU ARE A LIAR!"_

_He left the towels wrapped around her arms and made his way to the bathroom, he stayed silent, not saying a word. He grabbed the first aid kit and sat in front of her. She seemed distant again which allowed him time to clean and cover her arms with dressings and bandages. They didn't need to go to the hospital. The cuts would scar but they didn't need stitches. He wouldn't be able to get her to a hospital without her fighting him the entire time. Hospitals would also bring questions and social services. He finished wrapping her arms up._

_"Are you tired, mom?"_

_He only received a simple nod. Getting to his feet, his helped his mother up and took her to her bedroom. He gave her medication to her and made sure she swallowed it. He tucked her in._

_"Goodnight, mom."_

_He walked out of the room and closed the door. Slowly, he walked into the kitchen and saw the blood on the floor. He filled up a small bucket with warm water and grabbed a cloth. He soaked the cloth and began to scrub the blood off the floor. He stopped scrubbing when he noticed drops of water coming from his face. He ignored the tears and continued to scrubs. He had to get the floor clean_.

* * *

_He let out a harsh cough as he got to his feet. He could feel blood running down his chin and his eye was swelling. He wobbled as he pulled himself to his feet. He felt something warm slipping down the side of his head. He touched it and felt blood. His mind brought up how he had obtained his injuries._

**_"Where is Spencer?! Where is he?!" Diana screeched at her son, her grasp on his arms strong and hurtful. "I want my son back, you imposter. You are nothing but a spy."_**

**_"Mom, just calm down!" he shouted. "I'm your son. You just need to take your medication."_**

**_"No, you killed my son. I'm going to kill you," Diana screamed before she pushed him to the stairs._**

**_"Mom, no!" he struggled before she shoved him down the stairs. The last moments before the darkness consisted of his body smashing down stairs._**

_He limped to his bedroom and laid down in his bed. He closed his eyes and let himself cry. He couldn't do it anymore. His mother needed help. Help he couldn't give to her anymore._

* * *

Reid let his mind wander to Theo. He wondered how different things might have been if his brother had been with him during his childhood.

* * *

_"I'm so proud of you son," William beamed as he put Theo's baseball trophy on the mantle. His ten-year old son had made him so happy. "You did a great job."_

_"Spencer did well too," Theo said as he looked to his Spencer on the chair, his head buried in a book._

_"He didn't hit the ball once," William snorted. "Every time I looked to the bench, he had his nose buried in a book. I don't know why I bother having him on the team. Come outside with me, Theo. I want to throw some catch with you._

_"What about Spencer?" Theo asked._

_"I'll play catch with him later," William said before grabbing two gloves and leaving for the backyard._

_"It's okay," Spencer said quietly._

_"No, it isn't," Theo shook his head. "You are his son too."_

_"Just not his favourite," Reid shrugged before going back to his book._

* * *

_Reid walked into his house to see his father and brother cleaning the living room. Glass scattered everywhere. He had returned home from college for the weekend._

_"What happened?" he asked._

_His father glared at him before returning to cleaning the house. Theo walked over to Spencer. "It's okay. Mom just had a little episode. She's fine now."_

_"No thanks to Spencer here," William said angrily. "He wasn't here to deal with her. Too busy being a know-it-all at college. Nice of you to show your face around here for once. Fourteen year old kids should not go to college."_

_"Dad, stop it!" Theo snapped before turning to Spencer and smiling. "Nice to see you, little bro."_

_Reid hugged his brother and smiled. "You are only older than me by a few minutes."_

_"Still counts," Theo smirked._

_William stormed out of the house after witnessing the interaction. "Spencer, don't pay attention to him."_

_"He hates me because I left to go to college."_

_"Mum's condition is getting worse and it is taking its toll on him. You deserve to go to college. I'm smart but you are freakishly smart. Help me finish this before Dad gets back."_

_"Is he still drinking?" Reid asked._

_"Yeah," Theo nodded. "Don't say anything, Spencer. He can get mean after he has a drink."_

_"Mom should get into a place where they can take care of her," Reid sighed._

_"That isn't an option. I'm not ready to watch her go into that place and Dad doesn't want to pay the money. Her best hope is here."_

* * *

_Theo and Spencer stood above the grave of their mother. Both only eighteen. She had taken her own life with a knife to her wrists. William walked over to them both and stared coldly into Spencer's eyes. "This is your fault!"_

_Spencer fell to the floor as his father smacked him across the face. Theo stormed over to his father and shoved him away. "IT ISN'T HIS FAULT! IT'S YOURS! You passed out from drinking too much. It was your turn to look after her and you didn't. She's dead because of you!"_

_"My fault?!" William yelled. "He walked away to college and left us all alone!"_

_"He is making himself a future," Theo argued. "Get out of here and never come back. We don't need you."_

_William sneered at Reid before storming away from them. Theo knelt next to Reid and brought his brothers face into his hand. He winced as he saw the swelling Spencer's eye. "Damn it."_

_"He's right, I never looked after her right. I should have stayed at home to help."_

_"Spencer, you are making yourself a future. A good one. Mom knew how special you are and she didn't want to see you trapped at home. Come on, let's get some ice on your eye."_

_"Thank you for being such a good brother," Reid smiled._

_"Anytime," Theo smiled._

Reid felt the thoughts drift away as the darkness claimed him again. He could feel some pain creeping up on him again. A small click came and he felt his entire succumb to the sleepy feeling coursing through him. He welcomed the darkness.

* * *

Morgan watched Reid. The ventilator still haunting the room with its rasp as it gave air to Reid. He took Reid's hand into his own and stroked the back of it. "C'mon kid, wake up. You are not going anywhere yet."

**Please review**

**Also for future notice. I have put a disclaimer on my profile page about the story cover photo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter isn't nearly as long as I wanted to do so I'm doing another chapter tomorrow. I have no idea why I did it but I slept for eleven hours straight. I don't understand how I did it. I don't sleep at night, I sleep mostly during the day as I have a weird sleeping pattern. So there will be another long chapter tomorrow as well as a few one shots and of course, my daily update of my other fanfic. LaRieNGuBleR has an amazing mind and this is her mind baby come to life. You know me as the cliffy queen. I introduce her as the little devil, a nickname of her own choosing. I love it!****  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. Reading them, we can't believe the response we have received. Each review makes us think and helps us understand what you all want. You are all wonderful and we appreciate each and every review.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Warning - talk of drug use and descriptions of drug use in this chapter. Mentions of abuse**

**The next day**

JJ let out a small yawn as she made her way into the hospital. A few hours of sleep was all she had needed. She had not wanted to go to the hotel but Hotch had ordered most of the team back there. Morgan had remained by Reid's side, not wanting to leave him. On the off-chance of anything happening, Morgan wanted to stay there. JJ looked up and stopped. For a few seconds, she thought it was her Spencer. Her brain kicked in and she realised it was Theo at the door. He was in his own clothes with a cigarette in his hand. JJ walked over to him.

"So you smoke then," JJ said.

"Only when things are really bad," Theo stated before taking another drag of the cigarette. "They discharged me. Katrina brought me some clothes. I don't want to leave though."

"Spence is strong, he always is," JJ smiled gently. "He'll come through this and be back to normal in no time. How about we go get some coffee and talk?"

Theo nodded and took on last puff of the cigarette. He threw it to the ground and stomped it out. They walked silently to cafeteria area in the hospital. Theo sat down while JJ got the coffee. She returned to the table and put a coffee and handful of sugars in front of him. Sitting down, she took a sip of her coffee.

"Why so much sugar?" Theo asked as he opened a packet of sugar and tipped it into his coffee. JJ looked down at the sugar packets.

"Sorry," she said. "Spence is a coffee addict and he always puts a lot of sugar in."

"One packet is enough for me," he shrugged. "I'm really sorry, for what I did."

"We did a search of the warehouse. We found cameras and we also found footage of the beating you gave Spence, on Gerard's phone. It's clear that you didn't have control. Spence knows that as well. It's strange to look at you. When I saw you, I thought you were him."

"I had no idea about all of this," Theo sighed. "I never knew he even existed till our kidnapping."

"He had no idea about you. Your real mother and father never told him anything about this."

"Wait," Theo said suddenly. "Does his- I mean, our mother, know about me? Does she know I'm alive?"

"We called but she isn't lucid enough to hear the news at the moment. We are going to try again tomorrow. It will be difficult for her to hear but when the time comes and you are both in front of her, she will hold her arms open and be glad she has you back. William Reid has also been contacted and we told him we had found you both. Everything will be fine when Spence when wakes up. My son keeps calling to see if he is awake."

"Why does your son keep calling?"

JJ brought out the photo she had taken back from the pin board at the department and handed it over to Theo. Theo smiled at the photo. "Henry is my son and Spence is Henry's godfather. Since the day Henry was born, Spence has cared for and loved him. Last Halloween, my son wanted to dress up as a profiler to try to find all the monsters. He dressed up as Spence because he is his favourite profiler."

Theo handed the photo back. "Your son is beautiful. Spencer is lucky to have you all.

Theo brushed his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I wish I had grown up with Spencer. I hated myself growing up. I only truly began to feel better about life when I met Katrina. She saved my life."

"How did you meet her?"

Theo bit his lip. "We met in drug rehab."

"Rehab?" JJ questioned. She found it eery that both Spence and Theo had experienced trouble with drugs.

"She got addicted to cocaine and I got addicted to heroin. We supported each other through rehab and with each others help, we got clean and we have stayed clean ever since then. I've never slipped and neither has she. I got sent to rehab after I overdosed, except, I wasn't responsible for the overdose. My so-called father was. Growing up with him was horrible. He was a drug dealer. Back then, I used to take a small amount for my needs. I took heroin to deal with the beatings and the things his friends would do to me. He caught me stealing from his stash. He knocked me out and when I came to, he had tied me up. He filled up the syringe and injected it into my arm. I almost died that night. He dumped me outside the hospital. I went into rehab on the doctor's recommendation. After rehab, I drifted apart from Katrina for a while. We kept in contact but we went in different directions. I drifted for a long time and then I came back to her five years ago. I'm sure you already saw in my file that spent a year in prison three years ago."

"I read the police report."

"Her ex-boyfriend pushed her down some stairs and she lost her baby. Our baby. I don't regret what I did and a year in prison was fine with me. She waited for me and now, we are together and expecting a baby. I'm terrified of being a bad father."

"You aren't going to be a bad father," JJ said before reaching out and holding his hand. "Besides, Spence will be there as a super uncle to keep you on track."

Theo let out a large smile. "I hope he will. I hope he wakes up okay."

"Theo, I think you should go and see Spence."

"I can't. Agent Morgan is in there."

"Morgan has calmed down since yesterday. He knows Spencer better than any of us. They have a brotherly connection and it would be good for you to speak with Morgan."

* * *

Morgan continued to read aloud from the book. Tales of Edgar Allan Poe. He knew it was one of Reid's favourite books. All he wanted to do was see Reid open his eyes but he knew he would have to wait.

"Can I come in?" a voice came from the door. Morgan looked up to see Theo looking at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Morgan found it disturbing to see Theo. He wished that it was Reid, and not Theo, standing in front of him.

"Please, just let me stay. Agent Jareau, um, JJ, told me to come and talk to you. She said that you are the closest to Spencer out of all the team."

Closing the book, Morgan motioned for Theo to take a seat on the other side of the hospital bed. Theo took a seat and looked at Reid. Morgan kept himself in check as he watched Theo take hold of Reid's hand.

"I never meant to hurt him," Theo quietly said. "I don't even remember doing it. I will do anything to help him. He said you would come for us. He had complete faith that you would rescue us."

"He is the heart of the team," Morgan smiled gently. "You have to understand that seeing him like this, hurts like hell. We almost lost him before and I get angry at those who hurt him."

"When did you almost lose him?"

"He got kidnapped by a man called Tobias Hankel. He got drugged, tortured and he almost died. The bastard gave him too much of the drug and he had a seizure, his heart stopped and we saw it on a live feed. Tobias performed CPR and saved him. He was almost killed when the guy played a sick version of russian roulette. Look, all I want is for Reid to wake up and be himself. It's hard seeing you because you are identical to him."

"What d-did he get drugged with?" Theo asked nervously.

Morgan deliberated for a moment before sighing. "Dilaudid. Drug store Heroin."

Theo swallowed and took a deep breath before turning back to Reid. He looked to Morgan. "I guess we are more identical than I thought."

"You mean-," Morgan began.

Theo put his hand up. "I was, a long time ago."

"Is he happy being an FBI agent?"

Morgan smiled. "He belongs at the BAU. He has helped so many people with his big brain. He has also taken care of your mother extremely well."

Theo was about to talk when a small gasp came from the door.

"Oh my god," the man smiled at Theo before stepping into the room. Theo stood up, confusion stamped on his face. He looked to see Morgan also standing up. "You are really alive."

"Agent Morgan, who is this?"

"Theo, this is William Reid. Your biological father."

Theo stared at William and saw him look down at Spencer. "What happened?"

Morgan watched Theo shake his head subtly at him.

"He got beaten by the unsub," Morgan lied. "He's in a coma and has serious injuries. The doctor hopes he will wake up soon."

William looked to Theo and stepped forward with his arms open. Theo stepped back from William, not wanting the contact. Stepping back, William dropped his arms to his side. "I'm sorry, it's just, we thought we had lost you all that time ago. To see you alive and here is a miracle. Hello, Theo."

"Hello," Theo said timidly.

"Your mother and I always thought you had died the day you were born. This is wonderful."

"You left him," Theo stated stoically.

"What are you talking about?" William asked.

"You left Spencer alone with a schizophrenic mother because you couldn't cope and he had to struggle through his childhood while you lived freely, able to do anything that you wanted. Don't think that I'm a fresh start. A new son you can have a relationship with."

"Theo, please. I just want to talk."

"We will talk when Spencer wakes up but let me tell you this. You ran away from our mother because her condition became too much for you. You couldn't cope with her being a paranoid schizophrenic."

"Theo, you don't understand," Will said. "I can explain everything if you let me."

Theo began to laugh, he turned to William with anger blazing in his eyes. "I don't understand," he snapped. "I got diagnosed as a paranoid schizophrenic a year ago and I'm on medication to keep it under control. Don't stand there and tell me I don't understand. Get out. If Spencer wants to talk to you, then we will talk but for now, leave us the fuck alone."

William quickly retreated from the room. Theo took deep breathes to calm himself down. He looked up to see Morgan smiling at him. "What?"

"I guess Reid is going to have more than one protector from now on."

* * *

Theo sat next to Reid and read from the book that Morgan had read from. He appreciated that Morgan had left him alone with Spencer for a little while. He stopped reading and closed his eyes. The past haunting his mind.

_Theo heard his father leave the house. He waited for a moment before sneaking into his father's room. He brought out the small box under the bed and lifted it up to see all the drugs. He sifted through the baggies till he came to the heroin. He brought it into his hand and smiled._

_"I knew it!" his father's voice boomed from behind him. He stumbled to his feet and saw his father, angry and ready to give a beating. "I knew some was going missing."_

_Theo yelped as his father stormed forward and wrapped a hand around his throat. He cried out again as his father forced him against the wall. "Dad, I'm sorry, please."_

_"You like getting high. I'll give you all I want."_

_Darkness rushed over him as his father smashed his head into the wall._

_Opening his eyes, he found his arms tied above his head. He blinked a few times and saw his father on top of him, preparing a syringe. He smiled down at Theo and put the tourniquet around his son's arm. Theo noticed the amount in the syringe. It was too much and he knew it._

_"Dad, no! Please, you'll kill me. NO!"_

Theo ripped himself away from the memory and felt a tear down his cheek. He held Spencer's hand and closed his eyes.

"Please, wake up. I need a brother. I need you to wake up."

**Please review  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here is the chapter that I promised you all for today. I hope you enjoy this chapter and we would love to know what you think about it. LaRieNGuBleR has an amazing mind and I love her imagination. She truly is my little devil, no matter how hard she tries to a good little angel. The dark side has capture her as it will capture you all too...muahahaha. Oops! This thing is still on. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are all so wonderful and amazing. We couldn't do this without your reviews driving us forward. You are so special and we love you all! Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Warning - Mentions of abuse below. Nothing graphic!  
**

**Two days later**

Theo stayed in the corner as he watched the doctor remove the tube from his brother's throat. "Is he getting better?" he asked.

Dr Grayson checked the heart monitor. "He is getting stronger. He is breathing on his own now and the swelling is beginning to go down slowly. He is responding to treatment. I can't say when he will wake up. Once the swelling is gone, it's up to him. His heart rate is getting stronger which means he is responding to the antibiotics and fighting the infection. "

"Is he going to wake up and be himself?"

"I can't say. He received signficant trauma to his head. His skull fracture will take time to heal, as will the rest of him. We will do a complete test of his mental facilities when he wakes up. The best thing you can do at the moment is keep talking to him. Sometimes, patients say they heard their family speaking to them when they were in a coma. Talk to him, read to him. Just let him know you are here."

"Thank you," Theo smiled before he took a seat next to the bed. Dr Grayson left the room. Theo knew that he would be alone with Spencer for a few hours. Morgan and the rest of the team were attending a briefing about his and Spencer's kidnapping. He looked up and liked that the tube was gone. It showed him that Spencer was getting better.

"Hey Spencer," Theo spoke gently. "You are going to wake up soon. You are so strong for fighting through everything. Katrina had an ultrasound yesterday. The baby is healthy. Katrina is so happy and so am I. In seven months time, you are going to hold a niece or nephew. When you wake up, I hope you aren't angry at me. I'll do anything to earn your forgiveness if you are. I haven't known you for long but I already love you as my brother. I'm your big brother technically, only by a few minutes but, it still counts. I wish we had grown up together. I hated growing up alone. I used to lay in bed and wish for a brother. Your team is amazing to me, especially Garcia. She won't stop giving me things to eat. She says I'm too skinny, just like you."

Theo watched the heart monitor climb higher by a few beats. "Just keep that heart going, Spencer. I'll talk to you till I see those eyes open."

* * *

_Theo stayed in the kitchen as his father laughed with his friends. They came round every Thursday to deal drugs with each other and trade new products. He wiped the dishes and kept himself busy. He only looked up when he heard one of his father's friends come into the kitchen._

_"Where is the rest of the beer?" the man demanded._

_"In the fridge," Theo said, his eyes focusing on the water in front of him. He hated living here. No fourteen year old he knew had to live like this. He heard his father's friend grab the beer and leave._

_"THEO. IN HERE! NOW!" his father yelled. Theo put the plate on the drainer and wiped his hands. He walked into the living room but stayed near the door._

_"What, sir?"_

_"Go to you room and stay there!" his father ordered. "I'm sick of all that noise you are making in the kitchen."_

_Theo nodded and quickly retreated into his bedroom. He closed the door and laid under the covers in his bed. He pulled a book he had stolen from the bookstore from under his pillow. Tempest by William Shakespeare. He opened it and continued to read from it. An hour later, he needed the bathroom. He put the book under his pillow and went to the bathroom. He did his business and opened the door to go back to his room. He took two steps before a hand slammed over his mouth. He struggled as he heard the voice whisper in his ear._

_"This isn't going to hurt if you just accept it. Your dad owes me anyway."_

_Theo struggled as the man forced him into the bedroom._

He bolted upright in his chair, he jumped at a small hand on his arm. He looked up and saw Garcia and Katrina in front of him. Rising from his seat, he brushed his hand through his hair.

"You haven't had a dream that bad in a while," Katrina said sadly.

"I'm fine," Theo shrugged. "What are you two doing here?"

"We grabbed you some dinner," Katrina smiled. "Penelope also made some cupcakes. They are amazing."

"Thank you," Garcia smiled before looking up to Reid. Her smile grew bigger. "His breathing tube is gone."

"He is breathing on his own now," Theo grinned. "Dr Grayson told me that the swelling is going down and he is responding to the antibiotics.

Theo pointed to the heart monitor. "His heart rate is getting better too."

Garcia put down the bags in her hands to the table and walked over to Reid. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "There is my strong man."

"Are you two an item?" Katrina asked, unable to help herself.

Garcia shook her head with a smile. "No, we aren't. Spencer will always be my junior g-man. He is like a little brother. He comes to me when he wants any form of sugar. I have bowls of lollipops in my office. I had to keep resupplying the sweets when he worked with me a few years ago. He got shot in the leg and had to stay behind."

"He got shot," Theo said in shock. "God, how much has he been through?"

"Too much," Garcia sighed. "He is strong and everything he has gone through has made him into a stronger man."

Katrina walked over to Theo and kissed him on the lips, she cradled his face with one of her hands. "Do you want to talk about your dream? You know how much they affect you."

"What happened back then can't hurt me now? I know that. I'm fine."

They both looked down as his stomach rumbled.

"There is my call," Garcia said before she brought a container out of the bag and handed it to him. Theo opened it to find chicken salad. Katrina also opened a container to show him red velvet cake.

"I thought you only made red velvet on special occasions."

Katrina laughed gently. "I also make it for when you are feeling sad. I'll make it everyday if it makes you feel better."

* * *

Katrina and Garcia smiled as they watched Theo asleep, his head resting on the bed.

"Is he okay?" Garcia asked. "He was calling out when we came in earlier."

"He's had a difficult past," Katrina explained. "I know what the dream was about. He hasn't had one that bad in a long time. His told me what his father's friends used to do him. Sadistic bastards. They hurt him for over a year, once a week, every week. They used to abuse him."

"Oh dear god," Garcia gasped as she looked at Theo. She watched as he slept innocently. Her stomach turned as she pictured a young Theo being hurt. "Poor man."

"He went through counselling," Katrina smiled. "I'm just worried because I think everything that has happened is having a bad effect on him. I want Spencer to wake up so Theo can find some peace. I'm so happy that Theo has a brother."

"I'm happy for Reid too," Garcia said. "He doesn't speak to his father and he doesn't always get to see his mother. I hope that they spend a lot of time together as brothers."

"I think the little one will help," Katrina laughed as she put her hand to her stomach.

"Reid as an uncle. I can't wait to see that."

* * *

**Two days** **later**

Reid felt the white surround him. He could hear someone talking. He followed the speech through the white shroud. His eyes fluttered open. He turned his head gently to the side. His vision clearing. It took him a few seconds to recognise the person beside him. "T-Theo."

Theo's head looked up quickly from the book that he was reading and focused on him. Reid saw Theo's eyes water and a smile grace his face. "Spencer, you're awake."

Reid felt the pull of sleep again but he tried to keep himself awake. "Y-You okay?"

"I'm fine," Theo nodded quickly. "God, I'm so happy you're awake. Please forgive me. I didn't know I was doing it. I'm so sorry."

Listening to his brother's words, Reid tried to respond. His eyes slipped shut again and darkness shrouded him.

* * *

The voice that had woken him up the first time pierced the veil of darkness. He followed the voice. He knew it was Theo speaking.

"What if he doesn't want me around?" Theo said.

"He will. When he wakes up again, you can talk properly with him. He will want his big brother around," a woman's voice said. One he didn't recognise.

"Damn right, I will," Reid whispered gently before he slowly opened his eyes. He looked into Theo's eyes again and saw happiness. "W-Where are we?"

"The hospital," Theo answered immediately. "The bastard who took us is dead. Spencer, please forgive me. I did this to you. I beat you. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

Theo took Reid's hand with both his hands and pressed his head against it. "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"Not your fault," Reid swallowed before taking a gentle breath. Reid unfurled his hand and held Theo's hand. "You d-didn't have control. Nothing to forgive. I'm just happy you are safe, brother."

Theo let out a sob of happiness. Reid looked to the young woman next to his brother. "Who are you?"

Theo wiped a tear from his cheek. "This is Katrina."

"Hello," Spencer said gently.

"Hello Spencer," she grinned. "It's so wonderful to see you awake. We've been waiting for a while. Your team is in the hospital. They are just getting something to eat. They have been waiting for you as well."

"Why aren't I in pain?" Reid asked. His head felt painful but he had experienced worst pains in his head. He knew that he was probably black and blue but he didn't feel the pain.

"You are on a morphine drip. With all your injuries, it is necessary," Theo explained.

"Theo, y-you don't understand," Reid began to panic slightly.

Theo took Reid's hand and held it tightly. "Spencer, I understand why you don't want it. Believe me, I understand more than you know. Without it, you would be in a lot of pain and your body and heart can't take that at the moment. I won't let anything happen, I promise. I can't watch you be in pain."

Reid looked into Theo's eyes and saw the darkness of addiction there.

"Okay, I'm counting on you not to let anything happen," he said. Theo nodded before leaning down and giving Reid a gentle hug.

"I will never let anything happen to you ever again. I promise."

**Please review...you know you love it**

**Review and you will receive the dark powers of the dark side. Join us in whumping Reid.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. We hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, we just want to say a big thank you for all your reviews and your continued support of this fanfic. We are glad that you are enjoying this. I apologise if this chapter might be a little off. I've got a bad cold and my head is a bit weird at the moment. I hope it's still okay and comes out okay. Enjoy, my dear ones!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all the best people in the world. We love you all and just want to give you a basket of muffins. Thanks!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid followed the light as Dr Greyson checked his mental facilities. She turned off the light and smiled. "You are an incredibly lucky man, Spencer. You seem to have no mental difficulties and you answered all my questions without any trouble. I understand that you have a painful headache. I'm afraid that I can't do anything about that. You will have strong headaches for the next few weeks due to the skull fracture."

"I understand," Reid said. "How long will I have to stay here?"

"At least two more weeks and then I will check your condition again. For now, just focus on resting and getting better. Your body is responding well to our treatments. I have to speak with another patient but I will check on you later today."

"Thank you, doctor. For everything," Theo thanked.

"Just doing my job," she smiled before walking out of the room. The team came into the room the moment she left. A huge grin appeared on Reid's face as he saw them all. Garcia rushed over to Reid and gave him a gentle hug as he laid on the bed.

"Hello, my sweet baby boy," she said before coming away and stroking a soothing hand through his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired but I feel like myself. Hope I didn't worry you," he answered.

Garcia let out a little sob before her chin wobbled and she smiled. "You know that is all I do when it comes to you."

"Please, don't cry. I'm okay. You know I'm an unsub magnet. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," she said wiping a tear from her cheek. "I'm just so happy you are awake."

Morgan stepped forward and put his arm around Garcia. He looked down to Reid and smiled. "Hey kid. Good to see those brown eyes again."

"Nice to see you all," Reid sighed before lifting up his good hand and touching his cheek. "I bet I look like hell."

"Don't worry about that," JJ said as she stepped forward and gave him a hug. "You are always handsome to us."

"Guess that means Theo is handsome too," Reid joked as he looked to Theo. Theo let out a laugh and sat back in his seat. The rest of the team also let out a small laugh.

"Thanks, Spencer," Theo smirked.

"I thought one of you was bad enough," Rossi said from behind the group. "I'm only joking. Glad to see you awake."

Blake stepped forward and held his hand. "Just take it easy for the next few weeks. You have no idea how nice it is to see you awake and talking."

"You are not coming back to work till you are completely healed," Hotch said. "After everything you have been through, I want you to take some time to heal and figure everything out."

Theo and Reid looked at each other. "I guess there is a lot we need to discover," Reid mused. "Why were we separated?

"I'll explain everything later," Theo assured him.

"No, I want to know now."

"Spencer," Blake smiled gently before taking a seat on the bed. "We know why you got separated at birth. Your mother was pregnant with twins, Theo and yourself. Theo was born first but he wasn't breathing when he was born. They took him away while your mother gave birth to you. William and Diana got told that Theo had died. They couldn't bear to see him afterwards. The woman who delivered you both, lied. She managed to save Theo but, she took him. Her name was Joanna Gordon. We looked into her medical records. She was infertile and wanted to have a child. She'd been denied an adoption."

"She raised me till she got killed in a fire. From then, the bastard raised me. Used me as a punching bag," Theo said through gritted teeth.

"Why was I never told about Theo?" Reid asked.

"I spoke with your father," Rossi jumped in. "Losing Theo, took a toll on your mother and father. They burned any trace of Theo existing that they had. Joanna used an unknown newborn to replace Theo when it came to a body."

"Get me a phone," Reid said angrily but quietly. "I want a phone!"

Reid tried to sit up but couldn't. Theo put his hand on his shoulder. "Spencer, calm down. Please."

"No," Reid moaned, his eyes watering as pain began to infiltrate his mind. "I had a right to know. I want to speak to my father. He lied. They both lied."

"Can I get a moment alone with him?" Theo asked the rest of the team. They nodded and left the room, leaving the brothers alone.

"Spencer, our father came here," Theo said. Reid stopped struggling and looked at him.

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down," Theo soothed as he took his brother's hand. "I'm not saying anything else unless you calm down. Slow breaths. You just woke up, I don't want them to have to sedate you.

Theo felt relief as he watched Reid begin to calm down. About a minute later, Reid relaxed and calmed down. "There you go, little bro. William came here and tried to talk to me. I kinda lost it. I couldn't accept that he left you alone at such a young age with a schizophrenic mother. I told him that I would talk to him if you wanted to. I think you should wait till you are a little stronger."

"I'm strong enough. Call him, I want answers from him."

* * *

Theo watched as Reid got some sleep. Rossi had taken the responsibility of calling William back to the hospital.

"No," Reid moaned in his sleep. "Don't hurt him."

"Spencer, wake up," Theo urged as he gently shook his shoulder.

"Don't...hurt Theo," Reid cried out in his sleep.

"Spencer!" Theo shouted. Reid jolted awake, wincing at the pain that pierced his head. "Spencer, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Reid breathed slowly.

"I'm safe," Theo smiled sadly. "He didn't hurt me too bad. You shouldn't have nightmares about that bastard hurting us."

"It wasn't about him. It was about you and the man who beat you growing up. He had no face but he was hurting you. I couldn't get to you. You were crying out for help."

"That's the past," Theo shrugged. "I went through therapy and I learned that being angry at the past doesn't help. There was nothing you could have done and there is nothing you can do now to change the past. I'm okay. Seriously, I don't want you to have nightmares about that."

They both looked up as a small knock came to the door. Both tensed at the sight of William walking into the room.

"Theo, can you raise the bed?" Reid asked.

Theo raised the bed and sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Hello Dad," Reid said.

"Hello Spencer, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Reid snapped suddenly.

"Please, Spencer. You have to understand. Your mother and I couldn't bear the pain of losing a child. We didn't want any reminders. Your mother wouldn't let go of you for days after you were born. She was afraid of losing you too," William explained as came to the bed. "We kept it a secret to protect you and to protect ourselves from the pain." He looked up to Theo. "We buried you."

"I'm not dead though," Theo countered. "I'm here and very much alive."

"I know you are," William smiled. "It's a miracle that you're here. I want to try to be a family. Theo, you are my son. So are you, Spencer. I want to know my children."

Reid looked away from his father. His eyes watering. Theo noticed and turned to face him. "Spencer, are you okay?"

Reid closed his eyes and ignored everything around him.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" William asked.

"Theo, please leave. Both of you, leave," he whispered. "GO!"

"I'm not leaving you," Theo said defiantly. "I promised I would stay with you till you got better."

"I'm staying too," William said. Reid turned to look at his father.

"You're a selfish bastard. You left me because I wasn't normal and because you couldn't handle my mother and your wife. You broke her heart. The day you got my IQ test from the centre, you yelled at me. You just wanted a normal son because you didn't have a normal wife. You walked out that day, angry, because I was smart. You left Momma and me," Reid said, his voice wobbling and getting upset. "I was a child. She attacked me, hit me. She almost killed me when she threw me down some stairs. She didn't even remember doing it to me. She would cut herself on the kitchen floor because she thought they were listening. I was child and you left me to that. How dare you come here expecting us to become a family? You can try with Theo but you lost your chance with me. You have a normal son now."

Reid felt a horrible feeling rush through him, his breathing began to pick up as he struggled to with everything inside. The pain in his mind exploded and everything went white.

"Spencer!" Theo panicked as he watched his brother's eyes roll into the back of his head and his body begin to buck uncontrollably. He hit the call button and reluctantly stepped back as Dr Greyson and the nurses rushed to the bed. He put his hand over his mouth and let out a small sob. A small hand came to his shoulder. He looked at the hand and felt the dark side of himself break out. He grabbed William's hand and twisted it behind William's back. He grabbed his shoulder and threw him out of the room. William hit the floor with a thud.

"I only let you come here because Spencer wanted answers. He's in there having a seizure because you upset him. You can't repair the damage you have done and you can't have a relationship with me," Theo growled angrily.

"What the hell is going on here?" Morgan called as he came over to the room. He looked in and saw Reid convulsing on the bed. "Oh my god!"

Theo caught Morgan's arm before he could go in. "He's having some type of seizure."

"It's not my fault he's having a seizure," William snapped as he got to his feet. "Blame the bastard who beat him up. The unsub guy!"

"I did that to him!" Theo yelled. "I beat him to a bloody pulp because I got drugged and lost control. Now, get the fuck out of her before I do the same to you!"

"Theo-" William tried to say. Morgan caught Theo and pulled him back before he got the chance to attack William.

"I suggest you get out of here," Morgan advised before pulling Theo into the room. "Theo, it's over. It's over."

"Nothing is ever over," Theo said sadly.

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. We hope you enjoy it. We can't thank you enough for all the reviews and the amazing support you give us for this fanfic. LaRieNGuBleR is my little Nephilim, half-good, half-bad. I'm all devil as you have probably already gathered. I have also been called a little sadist before. Thank you. Enjoy this chapter and let us know what you think about it. Depending my tomorrow, there may be another update. Not sure yet. I have to ask this. Does anyone else live the Gubler way of life? I mean, wearing mismatched socks. I have not worn matching socks in years.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. We love you all and we just want to bake you all a cake. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Theo sat outside, a cigarette in his hand. He found it soothing being outside the hospital, sitting on the park bench. He took another drag of the cigarette and closed his eyes. Part of him craved for heroin, a very small part. He ignored it. He let his mind wander to a happier time. A memory that he had visited during the kidnapping. Through his life, he had learned to focus on good and bury the dark.

_Theo looked up as Katrina came into his apartment, he walked over to her when he noticed she looked pale. "Kat, are you okay?"_

_She looked up at him and nodded. "I'm okay. Theo, I need you to sit down. We need to talk."_

_Theo let her guide him to the couch where they both then sat down. "What's wrong?"_

_Katrina put her hand on Theo's face and let out a small, nervous giggle. "I haven't been feeling well for a while so I went to the doctor today. Sweetie, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."_

_Theo was speechless. He brought his mind back into order and let out the largest grin that had ever graced his lips. "I'm gonna be a daddy," he said happily. "Oh my god! We're having a baby!"_

_Theo stood up with Katrina. He wrapped his arms around her lifted her up and twirled her. Katrina laughed as he set her back down._

_"I want you to come and live here with me," Theo said. "Your lease is up in two months. I want us to become a happy family. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or the baby. I want to keep you safe."_

_"I love you too," she smiled happily. "I guess we can throw friends with benefits out the window."_

_"Please, we both know we have been more than that for a long time."_

_Katrina cried happily. "We are having a baby. I'm so happy."_

He snapped out of the memory as a cold shiver came over him. He finished his cigarette and threw it to the floor. He put it out with his foot and began to make his way back inside the hospital. He hoped that he would be allowed back into Spencer's hospital room to find out how he was doing. The doctor had barred them from coming in till she had finished running some tests.

"Uncle Spence!" a small voice yelled from behind him. He turned around. A boy ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his legs. Theo was speechless. He recognised the boy as Henry, JJ's son and Reid's godson.

"Henry!" a man called as he ran over. "Henry, that isn't Spencer."

Henry came away from his legs and looked to the man. The man quickly picked Henry up.

"Hello," Theo said to the man.

"I'm sorry. My name is Will Montagne. I'm JJ's husband. She called me a few days ago and told me everything that has happened. Theo, I take it. This is-."

"Henry," Theo nodded. "JJ showed me a picture of Spencer and him."

"Daddy," Henry said. "Who's Theo? Why he look like Uncle Spence?"

Will looked at his son. "Theo and Spencer are like Kayla and Hannah, they look the same because they are twins. Spencer found out he had a twin. Theo is Spencer's twin brother. He's a friend."

Theo took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Hello, Henry."

Henry stared at him before smiled. "Hello. Do you know where Uncle Spence is?"

"I do," Theo nodded. "Let's go see if he is awake from his nap."

Henry reached out his arms for Theo to hold him. "Carry," Henry called.

"Do you mind?" Will shrugged. "I think he wants to be close to Spence and you do look exactly like him."

Theo carefully brought Henry into his arms. He smiled as Henry pinched his nose and laughed.

* * *

Reid opened his mouth as Garcia spooned some jello into his mouth. She had refused to let him feed himself. Dr Greyson had finished her tests and they were just awaiting the results. It would be a while before they got analysed and looked over. His head still felt painful but he tried to put it to the back of his mind. The lights in the room had been dimmed which helped. Morgan was at the hotel getting some more rest. Garcia was about to spoon some more jello into his mouth when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," she called gently.

Reid couldn't help the smile on his face as he saw Will, Theo and Henry at the door. He loved that Theo had Henry in his arms. Theo placed Henry to his feet. Henry rushed over to the bed and climbed on it. Reid held his arms open and hugged Henry as tightly as he could with his arm in cast.

"Henry, remember, be gentle," Will said.

"It's okay," Reid grinned. "I'm so happy to see you, Henry."

"He knew that something was wrong and he has refused to do anything till he saw you. We caught a flight over to see you. He also wanted to see his mommy."

Henry came away from the hug and stared at Reid. He lifted his hand up and touched Reid's bruised face. "You're hurt."

"I'm feeling a lot better, Henry. Theo, your mommy and everyone has helped get me better. I had a little accident but I'm okay now," Reid assured Henry. He turned Henry to face Theo. "Henry, this is my brother, Theo."

"Theo is nice," Henry smiled. "He is just like you. Now, I have two uncles."

Reid let out a small gentle laugh at Henry's words.

"Hey, Henry. Does aunty Penelope get a hug?" Garcia pouted as she held out her arms. Henry climbed over Reid's legs and into her arms. "There is my wonderful godson."

* * *

Theo sat in the corner of Reid's hospital room, reading his book. He occasionally glanced up from the book at Henry and Spencer. Spencer was reading a children's book with Henry. He noticed that Henry's arrival had brought some life to Spencer. He knew the young boy was a calming influence on him. He knew Spencer needed a calm influence after everything that had happened.

Will sat next to the bed with Garcia, both of them talking.

Dr Greyson came into the room with a chart in her hands. "Hello Spencer. Could I speak with you privately for a moment?"

"Umm...yeah," Reid said before looking to Henry. "Henry, I need to talk with the nice doctor for a little while. I'm sure Garcia and your dad will go and get you some ice cream from the cafeteria."

Garcia got up from her seat and looked to Henry. "Come on, Henry. We will get as much ice cream as you want."

Henry leaned forward and hugged Reid again. "Be back soon, Uncle Spence."

"I know you will," Reid smiled.

Reid watched as Garcia lifted Henry off the bed and to his feet. He held Garcia's hand as they left the room with Will.

"Spencer, I have your test results back. The reason for your seizure is most likely that you have PTS. You could also be suffering from PTE but I can't say fully. It isn't uncommon for people who have suffered a traumatic brain injury to have PTS's or develope PTE. I'm going to start you on anticonvulsants as a precautionary measure. If you begin to have frequent seizures, we will have to do more thorough tests to see if you are suffering from PTE."

Theo stepped forward. "What is PTS and PTE?"

Reid answered before Dr Greyson could. "PTS means Post Traumatic Seizure and PTE means Post Traumatic Epilepsy."

"Are you saying that he has brain damage?"

"I'm saying that there is some damage that is causing the seizures. I'm not sure yet which diagnosis to give him. PTE is difficult to diagnose, I need more factors and evidence before I can confirm it. He may just be having Post Traumatic Seizures. It isn't uncommon for someone who has suffered a traumatic brain injury to suffer from at last one seizure. The risk of having Post Traumatic seizures can decrease the longer the injury has healed."

"What about the other one?"

"Post Traumatic Epilepsy is a chronic condition where seizures occur repeatedly. The person suffering from them would have to be medicated for the rest of his life and even then he would still suffer from seizures. I'm afraid I have to watch Spencer some more before I can give a definitive diagnosis."

"I understand," Reid said. "I'm hoping that I only have PTS."

"A nurse will come and take some results from you in a few hours. It would also be advisable for someone to stay with you. I don't think that is going to be a problem considering every time I have walked in here, someone has been at your side."

"Someone will stay with him the entire time," Theo assured her. Her pager beeped.

"I have to go and tend to another patient. I'll be back soon with the anticonvulsants."

Dr Greyson left the room, leaving Theo and Spencer alone.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer. It's my fault you are having seizures. I hope they aren't permanent."

"Theo, I'll be fine," Spencer said. "Look, I wanted to talk to you about what you went through with your father. Garcia didn't say anything but I could tell by her voice and the words she used. Did that bastard hurt you in other ways?"

**Please review**

**We gather our powers from your reviews, soon we will have enough to take over the world. In that world, there would be more whump in Criminal Minds.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. We hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a slight time jump in this chapter but it seemed to fit in nicely. We hope you like this chapter and we would love to know what you think.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are the most amazing people in the world and we love you all. We can't thank you enough for all the reviews and the continuing support. Thank you!**

**Warning - Abuse in the chapter and mentions of drug use. You've been warned.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own  
**

Theo looked away from Reid and down to his hands. Reluctantly, he nodded and got to his feet. He stayed silent as he walked up and down the hospital room.

"They a-abused me. F-Forced me to do things I didn't want to do. He knew. That bastard knew his friends were doing it. He walked in once, when I got pinned under his friend, Tom. Tom was hurting me so much and I pleaded with the bastard to help me. He walked out of the bedroom. I couldn't move that night. I laid in my bed, covered with blood and in pain. I mean, w-who just walks away from that," Theo said, his breathing speeding up.

"Theo, you're safe," Reid called out. "They can't hurt you."

Theo quickly took off his jacket and sat down on the bed. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself.

"How long did it go on for?" Reid asked carefully.

"A year," Theo almost whispered. "If my so-called father owed a debt to any of them, they took payment out of me. I tried running away once. I almost made it. His friends were in a car, they saw me with my bag and chased after me. They grabbed me and shoved me in the car. They didn't take me back to my house though. They-They," Theo gasped before grabbing his head. Reid ignored the pain in his body and leaned forward. He brought him into a gentle hug. Theo began to cry as he leaned against his brother.

"It's okay. They can't hurt you again. You are clean now and you have a wonderful and beautiful girlfriend who is pregnant. You are going to have a baby in seven months. I'm so sorry that happened to you. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise," Reid said as he held his brother. "I'm so sorry you got hurt that way."

Theo came away from hug and shook his head. "T-They let other people h-hurt me. T-They let other p-people use me if they paid for the time. I was with them for two days. They dropped me off at home and the bastard beat the living hell out of me because I hadn't come home and cleaned the house. Sometimes, I wish the overdose he gave me had been successful. I mean, I'm so happy with my life now. It's just the memories never go away. The memories of the abuse I received from those men, I've kept down for a long time but all this, brought it right back. I was so scared when I suffered that overdose but at the same time, I felt a sense of peace for a short time."

"I know how that feels," Reid sighed. "That moment of peace during an overdose. D-Don't tell the team. I'm trusting you fully by telling you this. When I got addicted to dilaudid, I screwed up the dosage. I had a few days off from work, so did the others. I screwed up the amount I injected myself with. I felt something wrong and knew I had overdosed. I dialled my dealer and he sent one of his friends. He put a shot of adrenaline into my heart and I woke up. I almost died that night but for a short time, I was at peace. I've never told the team about what happened. They can never know."

"They won't," Theo said as he wiped his eyes. "I'll never tell. I know how much damage taking drugs can do. I'm happy that we are both clean. It's strange, we didn't know about each other before the kidnapping yet, we had this horrible poison in common. Your friend, Morgan, explained what happened with Tobias Hankel. They also told me you got shot."

"Being an FBI agent has its risks. I love my job though," Reid smiled. "I found my family there and I'm good at what I do. What do you do now?"

Theo sighed. "I don't have job at the moment. I lost it after I stood up for a woman being harassed. I'm living off my savings."

"Come to Quantico," Reid smiled. "Come and live near me. I can get you a job. I have friends at the FBI and if you don't want to have a job there, I have some favours I can call in. You said that the police department kept giving you a tough time. You and Katrina can have a fresh start."

"Really?" Theo smiled. "You would help me get a job."

"I want to have my family close by," Reid nodded gently. "I want to see my brother, the woman who has his heart and my niece or nephew as much as I can. Morgan does work on houses in his spare time. He'll be able to find you somewhere to live quite easily."

"Okay," Theo grinned. "I'll come to Quantico. I want to get a fresh start with Katrina and the baby."

* * *

Reid sat on the bed as Garcia continued to feed him some jello. She refused to let him feed himself again. Theo and Katrina walked into the room with smiles on their faces. Will and Henry had stayed for a few hours before Will had taken Henry to JJ's hotel room.

"Spencer, we talked and we can't wait to move to Quantico. Katrina is really excited."

"Oh, wonderful," Garcia smiled happily. Morgan walked into the room with a few books in his hand.

"Hey, Morgan," Reid said. "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything, kid."

"Theo and Katrina are going to move to Quantico. Can you help them find somewhere to live? You know the market better than anyone."

"I'd be happy to," Morgan smiled before walking over to Theo. "What kind of budget do you have in mind?"

Theo bit his lip. "Somewhere cheap till I can get settled and get a job. Somewhere big enough for us and the baby. I know that isn't easy to find."

Morgan looked to Reid and smiled. He turned back to Theo. "I recently started working on a house and I've almost finished renovating it. It was extremely cheap to get as I got it through auction. Help me finish it and it's yours. I'll sign it over."

Reid stared at Morgan, his mouth opened in shock. Garcia put her hand under Reid's jaw and pushed it back together.

"We can't take it from you," Theo gasped. "That is your house."

"Theo, Reid deserves to have his biological brother nearby. He also deserves to be an uncle to his future niece or nephew. You can take it. Just promise that you will stay with him and be a brother to him. We can't always be there for him. Besides," Morgan smiled. "You're both family now and I take care of my family. The house is about ten minutes from Reid.

"Morgan," Reid said. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, kid. After everything you have gone through over the last few years, having family close by is what you need. It'll take about a week to finish fixing up."

"Thank you so much, Morgan," Reid smiled happily. "This means a lot."

Morgan walked over Reid and put his hand on his shoulder. "You're a brother to me. Seeing as Theo is your twin, he's my brother too. I'd do anything for you."

Theo stepped forward and hugged Morgan. "Thank you for this! No-one has ever done anything like this for me or for Katrina. Seriously, I'm there for anything you need help with. You call and I'll come running."

"I'll keep that in mind," Morgan chuckles. "One condition does apply to all of this."

"What condition?" Katrina asked.

"I am not to get tricked with these two switching places in the future. Ever."

Theo and Reid chuckled. "Deal," they said in unison.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Reid sat in the hospital bed, he hoped that he was able to leave. He didn't want to stay any longer. He wanted to get back to Quantico and see the house where Theo was moving in to. The last two weeks had been strange. The team had to return back to the BAU for another case leaving him in Theo and Katrina's care. He loved having a brother but the more they talked, the more the horrors of their pasts came up. He felt a lot better than he had when he had first woken up. He knew he wouldn't be doing too much till his injuries were completely healed. He was happy that his seizure wasn't going to happen again too soon. Dr Greyson had officially given him the Post Traumatic seizure diagnosis. There was a risk of him having another seizure in the future but it could be weeks or months before he had another one, if he even had another one. He was happy to take anticonvulsants if they kept him from having more seizures. Katrina had already moved into the new house. Theo had stayed behind to care for him. They both hoped that he would get released today. He had already been examined. The results from a blood test and a scan would decide his fate.

Dr Greyson walked into the room. She noticed Theo's absence. "Where is your brother?"

"He hasn't had breakfast. I told him to go get some."

"Well, I have good news. I can officially release you," she smiled.

"That is great," Reid smiled.

"I have rules," she said pointing her pen at him. "I've arranged for your primary physician to check up on you next week. You have to take it easy. Your skull fracture is still healing, your burns are healing well too. You must go to hospital if you experience any moments of mental difficulty, any blackouts or anything out of the ordinary. Avoid taking any hits to your head. I want you on bed rest. The bruises to your body will take some time to heal while your arm should only take a few more weeks. I want you to continue taking anticonvulsants."

"I understand," he said gently. "I'll take it easy. I promise."

"Your discharge papers have already been filed so you are free to leave. Someone will be bringing a wheelchair by soon for you. I have to say, I will miss you as a patient."

"Thank you for everything, Dr Greyson. I wouldn't here without you. Wait, why do I need a wheelchair?"

"Just doing my job. You have to leave in a wheelchair. Hospital rules. Goodbye, Spencer."

Theo came into the room as Dr Greyson started to leave. "Take care of your brother, Theo. You are free to go."

"Thank you, Dr Greyson," Theo grinned. Dr Greyson left the room.

"Jailbreak!" Theo said happily before holding his hand up. Reid high-fived him with his good hand.

* * *

**Seven hours later**

Reid accepted Theo's help getting out of the car. The drive had been long. He hadn't been cleared to fly so driving to Quantico was the only option. Reid noticed that they weren't at his apartment.

"This isn't my apartment?" Reid said.

"No, it's my house," Theo smiled. "We have your room all set up."

"You don't need to take care of me. I can take of myself."

"Spencer, I promised Morgan that I would always take care of you. I'm your brother. I'm taking care of you. Morgan has done a lot for me by giving me this house. I'm never going to break my promise to him. Besides, he is huge. He'll kick my ass if I let anything happen to you."

**Please review**

***Swings watch in front of your eyes to hypnotise* Review, you know want to. I command you. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. We hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll be updating this again tomorrow to make up for this being such a small chapter than usual. Time just hasn't been on my side today. We hope you like this chapter and would love to know what you think.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are the most perfect and brilliant reviewers in the world. We love you all. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two weeks later**

Reid sat on the couch in the living room, he was watching a report on a killer at large in Virginia. He had no doubt that the team was already trying to find him. Theo came and sat next to him. "What are you watching?"

"The news. There is a killer at large in Virgina. His victim type is young blondes, aged between 20 and 25. There was no sexual component to the murders because they got killed with a single cut across the throat. They must remind him of someone who scorned him in the past. Cutting the throat would suggest he was trying to silence them."

"You scare me sometimes when you talk about killers in such detail."

"Sorry," Reid shrugged with a smile. "I've being doing this for a long time. You just tend to blurt out profiles sometimes. At least, I do. Hotch says that I ramble a lot. I'm trying to fix that."

"Thank you for setting up my job for me," Theo smiled. "The money is great and it will allow Katrina to stay at home and be a mother. I love running the library."

"If you ever want to do anything else, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. You're smart and you could be a lot more."

"No, I like the library. The hours are good, the money is great too. I like the stability.. I just hope that I don't screw up everything like I usually do. I really want to give Katrina and the baby a good life. I don't want to screw up."

Reid smiled at his brother. "You won't screw up. I'll keep your butt on track. Listen, I was thinking. I wondered if you wanted to go and visit our mother this weekend. Her new medication is helping her and she knows you're alive now. She wants to see us. I called them to check on her. I'm cleared to fly."

Theo thought for a moment before nodding. "Let's do it. I can have someone cover this weekend easily. I just hope she likes me."

"You're her son. She already loves you," Reid smiled. "She'll be able to tell us apart. You dress like a skinny rock star and your hair constantly looks like you just got out of bed."

"That's why I find him so sexy," Katrina said behind them. Theo laughed as she ran her hands through his hair and sat next to him on the couch. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"How is my little one?" Theo asked as he put his hand on Katrina's stomach, a small bump now appearing as she entered her third month of pregnancy.

"Fine and making mommy more hungry than ever," she smiled before kissing Theo.

* * *

**Weekend - Bennington**

Reid and Theo both stood outside the day room. Theo had seen a photo of his biological mother but he was nervous about seeing her for the first time, face to face. "Stay here, I'll go and see her first. To make sure she understands what is going on."

Theo nodded and watched as Reid walked over to Diana, who was sitting in the corner.

Reid sat down in front of his mother and smiled at her. "Hey, mom. It's me, Spencer."

"Hello, Spencer. Oh dear, what happened to your arm?" she asked as she saw the cast on his arm.

"An accident. I fell down some stairs. You know how clumsy I am," he smiled gently. "I'm fine. Nothing a cast and few days in bed couldn't fix. Mom, do you remember why I'm here? Dr Norman explained everything to you."

"I understand and know why you are here," she nodded. "I'm having a good day. Where is he? Where is your brother?"

Reid turned around and nodded to Theo. Theo walked over to them slowly. Diana stood as Theo walked over to them. He stood in front of her. No words spoken between any of them. Diana walked forward and touched Theo's face. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Hi, mom."

Diana quickly hugged her son close. "I knew you weren't dead. A mother knows. I just knew it. I love you, my little boy."

Theo wrapped his arms around her and couldn't stop the tears. He leaned his head against her shoulder and cried. She brought a hand up and gently stroked his hair. All his life, there had been pain. The woman who he had thought of as his mother had died leaving him to the a life of abuse and scars. He couldn't believe he was holding his real mother. He had a family, a family that loved him and didn't hurt him. All the walls he had built up over his life, didn't need to exist anymore.

Reid watched with his eyes watering as he watched his brother and mother meeting for the first time.

Diana came out of the hug and took Theo's face in her hands, she wiped the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs. "Don't cry. This is a happy moment, not a sad one. Sit down, I want to know all about you. Oh dear, I don't even know your name."

Theo wiped his eyes and sat down with her. Reid sat down as well, he couldn't stop smiling.

"Theo, my name is Theo," he smiled.

"You're supposed to be Lucas," she said. "I like Theo better though. I want to know everything about you."

He looked to Reid looking for some reassurance. Reid nodded telling him it was okay.

"Spencer has helped me out. I've lived in Kentucky for the last few years but I just moved to Virgina to stay closer to Spencer. He got me a new job and his friend gave me a place to call home. I have a girlfriend called Katrina," he said quickly.

"I'd loved to meet her," Diana said.

"I want you meet her. I really do," he nodded happily. "There is something I have to tell you. Katrina is pregnant and in six months, the baby will be born. I'm going to become a father and you'll be a grandmother."

Diana was left speechless. "I'm going to have a grandchild. Oh, that is wonderful!"

Reid sat back and watched as they continued to talk with each other. He had never seen his mother so happy.

* * *

Theo placed a blanket over Reid who had fallen asleep on the couch in Diana's room. They had secured special permission to stay in her room for the night. Diana was receiving her medication. He looked at his watch and realised it was time to take his medication. He brought the bottle out and popped the cap off.

"What is that?" Diana's voice came from behind him. Theo whipped around to face her, hiding the bottle behind his back. She walked forward.

"It's nothing," he said.

"It isn't nothing. Why are you hiding it behind your back? Show me."

Theo brought the bottle out from behind his back. He took a pill from it and quickly put it in his mouth. He put the cap on and held the bottle in his hand. She stepped forward and took the bottle from him. "Oh, no. Not my boy."

She looked up at him. "How long?"

"A year. It's okay though. The medication is working and I'm able to live a good life."

"Oh, my sweet boy. Not you," she cried before pulling him into a hug.

**Please review**

**Little Nephilim and the cliffhanger queen/devil are waiting...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. We hope you enjoy this chapter. We can't thank you enough for your continued support and LaRieNGuBleR can't believe we have gone past the 200 mark! Thank you so much!  
**

**Izzy - Nephilim is what I have nicknamed LaRieNGuBleR. She's torn between the good of her heart or the evil of my Reid whumpage. I'm the devil after all!**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are the crown jewels to our crown! Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid awoke to worrying sounds of someone calling out in their sleep. He opened his eyes and saw Theo writhing in the covers of the spare bed they had brought in for the night. He quickly pulled away the covers and rushed over to Theo.

"No," Theo moaned in his sleep. Reid found himself relieved that his mother's medication made her a heavy sleeper at that moment. "No," he cried. "Get off...it hurts!"

"Theo, wake up!" Reid said in a loud whisper as he tapped his brother's cheek. "Come on. It isn't happening."

"I wanna die," Theo cried in his sleep. "NO! Please don't. It hurts!"

Reid shook Theo, he caught his brother as he bolted upright in the bed. He put his arms around him and held him tightly. "Theo, it's okay. You're okay. They can't hurt you."

Theo took in deep breaths before coming away from the hug. He wiped tears from his cheeks and let out a hitched breath. He looked to the bed to make sure that he had not woken his mother from her sleep. He brushed his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry."

He let out a small sob into his hands. "I don't know why I keep having dreams about what they did. I thought I had buried it. Why won't the nightmares go away?"

"I think you should speak to a counselor," Reid said as he sat down on the bed. "It isn't healthy to keep everything inside."

"I told you," Theo said. "I don't want to tell anyone else. They'll laugh at me. They will just tell me that I was weak and didn't fight back enough."

"Why the hell do you think they would say that?"

"No-one has ever fought for me. You don't understand what I went through. The fear I felt every week when I would hear their footsteps outside my door. Any time that I struggled they would put their hand around my throat. You don't understand. I know you want to think that you do but you don't. I-I need to show you something." Theo pulled away the covers and pulled up his trousers to show his thigh. Reid felt sick as he saw a brand on his thigh. It was in the shape of a ring. "One of his friends burned me with his ring. He didn't want me to forget what he had done and what he would do again. He was the worst of them. Made me look in his eyes the entire time. Eyes of evil, eyes of a monster."

"I may not understand the pain you went through but I understand this. Keeping the pain inside will turn against you. These nightmares won't go away till you get some professional help. If you let this continue and let the pain continue, it will open a door for addiction to come back in. I know you don't want that. Katrina and the baby are depending on you now. They need you to stay strong and need you to not give in."

"What kind of help?"

Reid thought for a moment. "I have someone who I have spoken to when I needed some help with some research. She specialises with abuse. She's a good friend."

"Will she not find it weird when I arrive and I am identical to you?"

"She'll be fine," he smiled. "I can get you an appointment as soon as we get back to Virgina. These nightmares are becoming too much for you to bear alone. What happened in the nightmare?"

Theo closed his eyes. "Tom caught me coming home from school one day. He chased me down the alley and dragged me into his car. He drove to a small area where no-one really came through. He grabbed me, push me into the backseat and starting hitting me. After that, you can guess what happened. He left me out there afterwards. I had to walk for miles back to my house."

"How many times did they hurt you? It must have been more than once a week."

"I lost count," Theo said shakily. He looked to the bed and watched his mother for a moment. "Spencer, she can never know. I don't want her to know what I went through. It would push her over the edge and I don't want that. I've only just met her but I love her. I felt her love as a mother the moment I walked into the room. She found out about my condition. She blames herself but I made her understand that what I developed isn't because of her."

"She's your mother and she won't stop feeling the guilt. She knows what effect it can have on someone. Hopefully, your condition can stay stabilised."

"Did she hurt you growing up?" Theo asked.

Reid nodded sadly. "She never meant to. She didn't realise what she did. She hurt herself sometimes. She would cut herself, hit herself in the head. Putting her in here was the most painful thing I have ever had to do but it was the right thing. She is safe here."

"What did she do to you?"

"There was one time, she threw me down a flight of stairs because she didn't believe that I was her son. I got knocked out and when I woke up, I realised that she had gone to bed and gone to sleep. I got up and dragged myself to bed. I laid there and I cried. After a while, I patched myself up. I never ever blamed her for what she did or anything. She was sick."

"I wish we had grown up together. We would have been able to depend on each other," Theo said.

"Me too."

* * *

**Three days later**

Reid sat outside his friend's office. Her name was Dr Kerry Smith. Theo had been in there for an hour and a half talking about the past and how it affected him. He looked up from the magazine to see the door open. Theo stepped through with red eyes but Reid could tell, some weight had lifted from his shoulders. "Hey, Theo."

Dr Smith walked out of the room and looked at Theo. "I'll see you again next week."

"Thank you, Dr Smith," Theo smiled.

"Hello Spencer," she said.

"Hello Kerry. Thank you for seeing us on short notice. I know you are busy."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled. "I'll see you next week.

Reid and Theo walked out of the reception area and out of the front door. They walked out and entered into the car. They sat for a moment. "Do you feel better?" Reid asked.

"Yeah," Theo said quietly. "I do. She wants me to continue treatment with her. I think it's the best thing. I need to have my head on straight for when the baby arrives."

**Three weeks later**

Reid walked into the BAU with a large smile on his face. It was his first day back since being kidnapped. He had moved back to his apartment the week before. He loved staying with his brother and girlfriend but it was time for him to take care of himself. His arm was out of the cast and most of his bruises had disappeared. His skull fracture had healed but it was at least another week before the doctor felt comfortable letting him back into the field. He was to stay at the office but could also still fly.

Garcia rushed towards him as he stepped through the doors. "There is my genius!"

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a powerful hug.

It was great being back.

**Please review...we love you when you do!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. We hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry for the delay in posting this but I did have a little mental block but it went away. Don't blame LaRieNGuBler, she had it all done out for me to type out but I just hit a wall. I'm okay now. We hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, we love to know what you think. This isn't as long as I wanted it so I'm updating again tomorrow. Sorry.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are wonderful and they make our day. You are the best. Thank you!**

**Warning - mention of sexual abuse in this chapter. Nothing graphic but it's mentioned.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid looked down at the case and felt anger towards the unsub. The entire team had gotten briefed on the case shortly after the jet had taken off. They were after a serial rapist that chose to attack male victims. He stared at the case file, the victims were young. The youngest that had gotten attacked was fifteen whilst the oldest was only seventeen. He noticed that the rest of the team had kept a close eye on him. This case was personal to him. Every time he read the victim's accounts, he flashed back to Theo and him screaming in his sleep. He hated that his brother had gone through that at such a young age. Theo was strong to have survived such pain for over a year. He hated to admit it but if he had subjected to that kind of abuse, he might have looked for a way out. They had five victims on the table, he knew that there was probably more out there. Rape wasn't always reported and he knew that the unsub's victims, being so young, wouldn't want to let it be known that they had experienced such a horrific abuse. Each victim had described being drugged and taken to a warehouse. Each description of the warehouse was almost identical.

He'd been chosen to talk to the latest victim in hospital. Blake was coming along with him but he looked the least intimidating of all the male members of the team. The latest victim had seen the man's face but had refused to talk to anyone. He was key to ending all the attacks. He looked out the window and thought back to Theo and a nightmare he had experienced a few nights ago while on the couch when he had stayed over at the apartment.

_Reid woke up to hear Theo screaming out in his sleep. He rushed to the couch and shook his brother. "Theo, wake up!"_

_"No! No!" Theo screamed in his sleep. "Daddy, help me. Why won't you help me?"_

_It pained him to hear his brother screaming in pain and begging for his sadistic and abusive father to stop. "Theodore! Wake up!_

_Theo jolted up in his sleep. Reid grabbed his shoulders and held him still._

_"Hey, calm down. It's just me. You're at my apartment. It's okay."_

_"He wouldn't help," Theo cried. "He let them take me for the night. He-He watched them drag me to a car and drive away. W-Why didn't he help me? Spencer, h-he let t-them take me."_

_Theo grabbed Reid and hugged him tightly. "Don't let hurt me. Please, don't let them hurt me again!"_

_Reid hugged his brother. "I won't let them hurt you. I promise."_

Reid snapped out of the memory as the jet experienced some turbulence.

* * *

Opening the door to the room, Reid took a deep breath. He heard the sixteen year old boy crying in the bed under the covers. Blake approached the bed first. The young man came out from under the covers as he heard her approach. He stayed silent and tensed up.

"Hello, Micheal. My name is Alex Blake. I'm with the FBI. I wanted to talk to you and ask you a few questions. Is it okay for my friend to stay as well? He is with the FBI too."

Micheal nodded but refused to make eye contact with Blake. Blake sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Micheal, I'm so sorry about everything you have gone through. I promise that we will find the man who did this to you. To find him though, we need some help from you. During a nightmare, the doctor told us that you had screamed about his face. I know how frightening it can be to tell on someone who hurt you but you can help us."

Micheal pointed to Reid and then used his hand to mimic talking.

"Do you want to talk to my friend? His name is Spencer."

The young man nodded and made eye contact with Reid. "Do you want Alex to stay?" he asked.

* * *

He shook his head quickly and looked down at the covers. Blake got up from the chair. She gave Reid a sad smile before leaving the room. Spencer walked slowly to the bed and sat down on the chair. "Hello Michael. Look, I want to talk to you and help you get through this. I won't say that I understand what you have gone through. You have gone through something horrific and something that will take a lot of support to get through. If I tell you something, can you promise me you won't tell anyone?"

Michael thought for a moment before he nodded gently.

"I found out I had a twin brother a few months ago," Reid said before he pulled out his wallet and took out a picture. He handed the picture over to Michael. The young man took it and looked at it. "His name is Theo. That is him, next to the pretty woman. A long time ago, when he was about your age. He suffered abuse and he got raped too. With a lot of support and help, he got better. I won't lie to you. It will take time for you to recover from this and you won't forget it. I want to tell you that you can still have a wonderful life. The pretty woman next to my brother is his girlfriend. I know for a fact he is planning to propose to her. They are also going to have a baby soon. He is happy and he is moving on to a wonderful time in his life. You can have that too. Your life isn't over because of this attack. You might feel like you are to blame but you are not. You did nothing to deserve this. I need you to stay strong and be brave for me. You saw the face of the man who did this to you. You can stop him before he hurts anyone else."

Michael wiped his eyes as tears began to fall. "M-My friend will get mad at me."

"Did your friend do this to you?"

"N-No," he hiccupped as he cried harder. "I-It was his d-dad. His step dad, I mean. M-my friend will get mad at me. His step dad i-is all he has. His mom died a-a year ago."

"Micheal, what is the man's name?"

* * *

Reid and the others stormed the house. Morgan and the others raced after the Harold Kimmer, the man who had attacked Michael and the other victims. Reid heard a thump from upstairs and slowly made his way up. "This is the FBI, come out with your hands up."

The door in front of him opened and a teenager stepped out with his hands up. Reid lowered the weapon and put it in his holster. He walked over. He already knew who the teenager was. "Are you Tommy Olson?"

Tommy nodded and put his hands down. "Did you arrest my step dad?"

"I got him," Morgan's voice filled the radio device in Reid's ear.

"Yes, we arrested him," Reid said. He noticed Tommy had bruises around his throat. He walked over and touched Tommy's chin to try get a better look. Tommy tensed at the touch. A large hand shaped bruise was around his neck. "Tommy, how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen," he said. "Did you arrest him because of what he does to me?"

"What does he do to you?"

"He hurts me at night," Tommy said, tears in his eyes. "He tells me not to tell anyone. I know he did it to others. He came back one night with blood on his hands. He had the same smile on his face that he has after he hurts me. What is going to happen to me?"

"I'm going to make sure that you're taken care of," Reid said gently. "Can you come with me? I have a friend called JJ. She is really nice and she can look after you while we deal with your step dad. Is that okay?"

Tommy nodded and let Reid guide him down the stairs. Reid saw JJ in the kitchen area and took Tommy over to her. "Tommy, this is JJ. She will take care of you till I come back."

Reid exchanged a look with JJ, she nodded and smiled at Tommy. "Hi, Tommy."

Reid went to walk out of the kitchen when Tommy grabbed his hand. "Are you coming back?"

Giving Tommy's hand a gentle squeeze, he smiled and nodded. "I'll come right back. I promise."

Tommy let go of his hand. He walked through the hall and out of the door to see Harold standing by the police car, a smirk on his face. Reid felt something snap inside of him. He stormed forward and went to attack Harold. Morgan noticed his behaviour and stopped him before he could get to Harold.

"Did it make you feel like a man, you piece of shit?!" Reid shouted as he pushed away Morgan. "You have to hurt someone smaller than you to feel like a man."

"Reid, stop it!" Hotch ordered but Reid ignored him.

"Let me tell you something, they are going to treat you real good in prison. They'll make sure you cry all night. You hurt your stepson. Go to hell, you sick fuck!"

Hotch stormed forward and pushed Reid away from Harold. "Reid, that is enough. This is not the place."

"Why wasn't he caught earlier?" Reid argued back.

"We didn't have any lead to him till now," Hotch said. "Michael was the only one who could identify this guy."

"Oh please," Reid said in disgust. "You can't tell me none of the neighbours heard Tommy screaming."

Reid turned away and stormed back into the house.

**Please review.**

**Each review brings my partner in evil closer to gaining her devil wings.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. We hope you enjoy it. I'm really sorry for the delay in posting. I haven't been well, I have also had hospital appointments and the windows of my house all got replaced. I just have not had the best few days. Even broke down because I smashed a glass. No idea why I broke down but think I let things get to me. Think I need to cheer myself up. Again, please don't blame LaRieNGuBleR. This is all on me. We hope you like this chapter and we have plenty of evil plans ahead. Well, good and evil.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are brilliant and they make us smile each time we see them. You are the best. Thank you!**

**Warning - mention of sexual abuse in this chapter. Nothing graphic but it's mentioned.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid sat in the back of the SUV with Tommy. He wrapped a blanket around the boy and put his arm around him. Tommy huddled against him. The boy had refused to leave Reid's side after leaving the house. Tommy was small for a fifteen year old and didn't have a lot of muscle on him. Blake was in the front driving.

"What is going to happen at the hospital?" Tommy asked Reid.

"A doctor is going to have to check you over for injuries and he'll have to check you for signs of abuse."

"I don't want him to touch me," he whispered quietly. "I told you what my step dad did. Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I do," Reid assured him. "You could have other injuries, hidden ones, caused by your father hurting you. It will also help put your stepfather away for a long time. Every piece of evidence and information we have against him is vital."

"Will you stay with me?" Tommy pleaded. "I don't want to be left alone with the doctor. Please."

"I'll stay with you as long as you want me around," he nodded. "Do you want to see Michael after the doctor finishes? You can see him in the hospital."

"Wait!" Tommy said in shock. "Mike is in the hospital. No, please. Did my step dad hurt him?"

Reid closed his eyes before opening them up and nodding sadly. "He saw your stepfather's face and he helped us get a break in the case. He is the reason that you can live a good life now. Your stepfather will never hurt you again. I promise."

"I should have told someone," Tommy whispered. "Michael would never have been hurt if I had just told someone. I-I couldn't though. My step dad, he would beat me up and he would lock me in the closet for days if he thought I was about to tell someone. I-I was just scared. It started a few months before my mother died. It's all my fault they all got hurt. I should have stopped him. I-I'm so, so, sorry."

Tommy held onto Reid and cried heavily. "This is not your fault. Don't ever think that. The man who did this is going to prison for a long time. He won't hurt you or anyone else again."

* * *

Reid sat down next to the bed where Tommy lay sleeping. He had stayed with the young boy through every prod and invasive test. Tommy had suffered for a long time and the pain showed. Reid wondered if his brother had looked like Tommy back when he had gotten away from the abuse of his father. He hated that he had not been there for his brother back then. He imagined his brother sitting alone after being subjected to a forced overdose. Afraid, alone and in pain. A small knock came at the door.

"Come in," Reid called.

Michael came into the room, a slight limp to his walk. Reid immediately grabbed a chair and put it next to the bed. He placed a pillow on it and helped Micheal into it.

"Agent Blake came and explained everything to me," Michael said. "Is he okay? I can't believe I didn't see he was getting abused by his step dad. I just didn't see."

"Michael, he will need a lot of help to get better. You are going to need each other to get through it all. The best thing for you both is to stick together. You have both gone through a horrific experience in your life. Just remember that things will get better. It might take some time and some nightmares but you will get back to who you used to be. We found that Tommy has an aunt, his mother's sister. She had no idea what was going on. She will take custody of Tommy."

"Is he moving away?"

"No," Reid shook his head. "He is only moving about four miles. You can still see each other all the time. Here, take this."

Reid took out two cards from his wallet and passed them to Michael. "One is for you, one for Tommy. Anytime you are having trouble and you need to talk to someone. Just give me a call. You could even speak with my brother."

Another knock came at the door. Hotch poked his head through the door. "Reid, a word. Now."

Hotch disappeared back into the hall. Reid turned to Michael. "Hey, do you think you can keep an eye on Tommy while I speak to my boss?"

"Yeah, I can. I want to stay here for when he wakes up."

"Thanks," Reid smiled gently before making his way into the hall and closing the door behind him. Hotch gave him a stern look.

"Reid, your conduct in the field today was not professional," Hotch sighed. "I knew I should have removed you from this case. You came out of that house, yelled at the suspect and let your personal feelings leak into this case."

"You know as well as I that those neighbours probably heard Tommy screaming or crying. They did nothing. I didn't let my feelings come into this case. I just said what needed to get said. That son of a bitch deserves everything he will receive in prison."

"You are off duty until you see a go to a FBI psychologist. I can't have you letting your personal feelings about Theo and what happened to him to come into this case."

"Watch yourself, Hotch."

"Reid, you let the same thing happen with Owen Savage. You put yourself in his shoes. Except this time, you are projecting your feelings of what happened to your brother and you projected them into this case. You are off duty for at least two weeks. What happened to Theo is horrific and he is dealing with it. He'll deal with it for the rest of his life. You risk your team when you lose control of your emotions. I also suggest that you speak with Theo when you return back to Quantico."

Reid was about to talk when he felt a strange feeling come over him. Hotch assumed the conversation had finished and began to walk away. Reid felt a horrible pain run through his head. His entire body tensed and his muscles became tight.

"Hotch!" Reid gasped loudly. Hotch turned around and watched as Reid's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Reid fell backwards and hit the ground. Hotch raced to his side and watched as Reid's body began to convulse violently.

* * *

Reid slowly opened his eyes and blinked slowly. He looked around the room and found an IV in the back of his hand, a small oxygen cannula under his nose and a heart monitor connected to him. He felt weak and it felt like a heavy weight was resting on his mind. He was still in his own clothes. Morgan walked into the room.

"W-What happened?" Reid asked quietly.

"You had a seizure, kid. Gave Hotch and the rest of us one hell of a scare," Morgan answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak but I'll be fine soon. The doctor told me this could happen. I ran out of my anticonvulsant medication just before we came out. I was going to get my prescription filled again when we got back."

"Reid, that medication helps you. You should have told us. We would have stopped and refilled it."

"Didn't want to be a bother," Reid shrugged. "How are Michael and Tommy? I didn't come back."

"They want to see you," Morgan smiled gently. "They heard the ruckus outside their room when you collapsed. When you feel better, you can see them."

"Bring them by now," Reid ordered in a gentle tone. "I won't feel like this for too long. I just need a little rest."

"Luckily for you," Morgan sighed. "You have two whole weeks to rest."

The door opened, a female doctor walked into the room. "Hi, I'm Doctor Jessup. I'm treating you."

"Nice to meet you," Reid said before slowly sitting up.

"Spencer, your seizure was probably triggered by stress. After your recent injuries, it isn't a surprise that you suffered a seizure. You suffered a post traumatic seizure. They can occur months, even years after a trauma injury to the brain. Have you been taking the anticonvulsants your previous doctor prescribed for you?"

"I ran out before we came to the case. I was going to get it refilled when I got back."

"Spencer, you need to take your medication. I'm giving you a prescription for your medication. Please, take it regularly."

"I will. Trust me, I hate feeling like this."

**The next day**

Reid and team arrived back in Quantico, his head still felt like hell but he felt better than he had. Morgan took him straight to Theo's house. Reid wasn't even out of the car when Theo came out of the house and opened the car door. He took Reid's bag. "Spencer, are you okay? Garcia called me and told me all about the seizure."

"Theo, I'm fine. Just feel exhausted all the time."

"You are staying with us tonight," Theo said as they made their way into the house. Morgan had waved goodbye to them as he needed to get to the BAU. Reid sat down on the couch and found a glass of water immediately placed in front of his face. Taking the glass, he watched as Theo sat next to him. "Spencer, are you okay? Just tell me the truth."

"I'm fine, a little scared when I woke up. I just remembered talking to Hotch and then everything going white. I had missed my medication and the most recent case did put some stress on me. I have some more medication."

"What about Hotch taking you off-duty for the next two weeks? Garcia told me everything. She told me that you lost it with an unsub."

"Theo, I'm not going to go into this with you."

"She told me what the case involved. You lost it because of me and the fact that part of my life has come back with a vengeance."

"I just couldn't help it," Reid sighed. "Seeing those two boys, only fifteen, being subjected to horrific things. You were fifteen, Theo. You got raped and abused by your father's friends and by other people. Someone must have seen the abuse, heard you screaming or crying. No-one helped you. Tommy's step dad had abused him for over a year. I just couldn't stop thinking about you and everything you have gone through. I lost it with the suspect because Tommy was stick thin and scared to death. That man deserves everything that he gets in prison."

"Spencer, I'm dealing with what happened to me. Slowly but surely, I'm getting better. My so-called father is the one who let it happen and his friends were the ones who did it to me. I don't want this to affect you or put you in danger in the field. Don't let my past screw you up. Look what it did, you focused on me and let your own needs fall behind you. You suffered a damn seizure because you let this stress you out."

"You don't get to tell me how to feel," Reid argued back. "I wake up to hear you screaming and pleading for them to stop. You don't know how much that hurts. You are my brother, the only one I have. I hate that you got subjected to that. Our family should have stayed together so it never happened. Instead, some bitch took you away. She must have known something about the man she married. She died and she left you to that."

Theo stayed silent as tears burned his eyes. His brother was finally letting it all out.

"We were never a family," Reid said angrily. "We could have helped each other through life. Supported each other through all the hard times. Stopped each other from thinking about doing things to end it all."

"What are you talking about?!" Theo said suddenly. "I had moments where I thought of ending it all. I didn't though. Please, don't tell me you had them as well."

"Once," Reid admitted. "I got tied to a goalpost and stripped naked when I was in school. A girl, Harper Hillman, had tricked me. They beat me up and then they laughed at me. I was young and they laughed at me because I was an easy target. They left and I managed to free myself from the pole. I didn't stop crying the entire time I collected my clothes. I arrived home, past midnight and mom didn't even realise I had been gone because she was having an episode. She wouldn't stop screaming about the government and how I was just a spy sent to hurt her. I got low and when she was in bed, I went to the bathroom and thought about taking a lot of pills and just falling asleep. I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want it to hurt because I had already gone through enough. I didn't do it. I thought about mom, and how she would never recover."

Reid rubbed his eyes before taking a deep breath. "We never got the chance to be brothers. We finally have a chance now and the past is trying to ruin it."

"That's why we can't let the past come back and hurt us. This chance is one we have to grab and never let go of. We may not have had each other back then, but we got each other now. No way am I about to let the past ruin that," Theo said.

**Please review. Our power reserves are running low and we gain power from each review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. We hope you enjoy this chapter. This is a nice chapter this time, we have curbed some of the evil inside and had a nice chapter. We can't thank you enough for your support of this fanfic, you make this fanfic possible. Thank you. LaRieNGuBleR and myself have great plans for the future of this fanfic as well as other plans to be revealed at a later date.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, we love you all and we can't stop thanking you for all the reviews. You are all perfect and brilliant.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own **

Reid walked past the bathroom in Theo's home. It was an arrangement they had maintained for a while. He stayed at their house for one night a week and they stayed at his apartment for a night. He enjoyed having a brother. He stopped as he heard crying coming from the bathroom. He knocked on the door before opening it. He saw Katrina sat on a pillow on the floor. "Katrina, are you okay?"

"I can't stop crying," she cried. "I don't know why. I was watching a movie and it brought back some stuff and then I started crying. Now, I can't stop. I keep swinging from angry, to sad and then I well, I just want Theo at the most random times. Being pregnant is messing with my hormones."

She stroked her hands over her bump lovingly. "I just can't believe that I'm gonna be a mom. I'm so scared but so happy at the same time."

Reid walked forward and sat across from her on the floor. He leaned against the bathtub. "I'm here to talk. I'm a good listener and you are getting married to my brother. Why are you scared?"

Katrina let out a little laugh. "I still can't believe that he proposed. I guess, I'm scared because I don't know what to expect and I'm afraid of past mistakes coming back to haunt us. You already know about my drug problem when I was young. I'm afraid of what I did back then, hurting the baby now. All through this pregnancy, I've been afraid of losing the baby because I lost the last one. Theo is so excited to become a father. He keeps researching pregnancy remedies and checking that the pregnancy is going normally. He makes me smoothies and he won't let me drink coffee, only herbal tea. I did some bad things in the past and made a lot of stupid mistakes. I'm afraid because I'm happy. In my life, when I have been happy, things have turned and gone wrong. I don't want that to happen now. I love Theo, I love my baby and I love you too, Spencer. You've helped Theo so much and you have given him so much hope. You gave us both a family."

Reid shuffled forward and took Katrina's hand and held it. "Hey, you are family and I'm always here to help. It's natural to look back at the past and see your mistakes. Theo told me that the doctor said everything is fine with the baby. No abnormalities and that the baby is growing normally. In a few days, you get to know what you are having. A boy or a girl. I love you too and I am going to assure you that nothing is going to happen. Theo is my brother and you are his fiancée. You are my family."

He put his other hand on her stomach and smiled at her. "This little one will need his mother to stay strong and keep him or her safe. You are strong now. You have gone through so much and you have come out of it stronger. We all make mistakes but we learn from them. I've made mistakes but they have taught me not to make them again. I know you won't let yourself repeat the mistakes. Just remember that the mistakes are in the past. They can't hurt you now. The best thing you can do is keep looking to the future. Focus on the good and know that in a few months time, you're going to hold a beautiful baby in your arms. Everything is going to go fine in the future. My team is also your family, they will protect you, always. You won't lose this baby, you are strong and you're safe."

Taking the tissue, he wiped her cheeks. "I'm going to wipe away these tears and then we will get some breakfast."

Katrina nodded. "I might need some help getting up. I am six months pregnant."

Reid smiled and held his hands out. He helped her get to her feet.

"Ooooh," she said suddenly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think the baby thinks it's hearing its daddy's voice," she laughed. "You sound exactly like Theo and when he talks to my bump, the baby kicks. Look, here feel."

She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. Reid smiled as he felt the baby kick, it was a strong kick and it didn't freak him out at all. "Keep talking," she urged.

Reid thought for a moment. "Hi, baby. I'm your Uncle Spence. I know I sound exactly like your dad but I'm not him. I'm your uncle and I'm way cooler. I can't wait to meet you and I want you to know that your mommy and daddy can't wait either."

More kicks followed making them both laugh.

* * *

Reid watched as Katrina spooned peanut butter out of the jar and ate it. She then put some on a slice of apple before eating the slice.

"Odd breakfast," Reid said as sliced some banana and put the slices on his toast.

"Cravings," Katrina sighed. "I get all sorts of cravings. I didn't even like peanut butter before. Now, I can't get enough of it."

"My friend, JJ, when she was pregnant, she seemed to have this craving for milk all the time. We were at the BAU office and she wanted some milk. I had to run out and get her some. She always wanted crackers too. Garcia kept a draw full of crackers when JJ was pregnant and if you tried to take one, you got in trouble."

Katrina let out a small laugh. "Theo has weird eating habits. He won't eat chocolate ice cream from a tub. He gets vanilla and then he gets chocolate mousse and mixes them. He just won't eat plain chocolate ice cream."

"Theo hates how much sugar I put in my coffee. He was not amused when he picked up my coffee by mistake."

"It's still strange seeing you both together," Katrina admitted. "You look exactly the same and the only way I can tell you apart is by your clothing and hair. He has that gorgeous bed head style and you have a more styled looked. He wears jeans and black shoes and t-shirts. You wear a more geek style but with that edge of hot. Garcia thinks so too."

"I hope you don't mind me asking this but when I first met Theo, he mentioned getting arrested for having relations in public."

"Relations?" Katrina said in confusion before it clicked and she understood. "Oh, you mean sex. Oh yeah, that was my fault. We had just come out of concert and we were a little drunk. We stumbled into a field and things got a little good," she smiled fondly. "A cop came by and he wasn't very forgiving when it came to us having sex in a field. We got arrested and spent a night in jail. The only reason we got arrested was because the cops in Kentucky hated us. Virgina is so much more friendly and I love it here."

"I love having you both nearby," Reid smiled before sitting down with his toast.

* * *

Katrina, Theo and Spencer were all in the room. The doctor had allowed Reid in as Theo and Katrina wanted him to be there when they found out what they were having. The doctor applied the gel and began the ultrasound. All three watched the screen. Theo let out a huge grin as he saw his baby.

"Is the baby okay?" he asked.

"The baby is healthy, I can't see any abnormalities and it has a strong heartbeat. The baby is growing well too."

"We want to know what the sex is," Katrina said. "We need to know whether Spencer will be Uncle to a nephew or niece."

The doctor smiled and looked at the screen. "I can tell you that Spencer will have a healthy niece to look after."

"It's a girl," Spencer said happily.

Katrina and Theo kissed each other. "Katrina, we're having a daughter."

"I know," she laughed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too," Theo grinned back before kissing her again.

**Please review**

**We are sitting on our thrones, having a cup of tea when we read the reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. We hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are really sweet in this chapter and we wanted to give some goodness after all the evil. We can't thank you enough for all the support you have given this fanfic. You're just the best readers in the world. I hope this is long enough for you. I apologise now for any mistakes more than the usual. I have a touch of food poisoning and I'm not feeling at all well.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the patience you give between updates. You reviews are amazing and we love and cherish you all. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two months later**

Theo banged his head on a shelf as he finished assembling, he hissed before rubbing his head. He stepped back and smiled at the crib. It was strange to look at it but also exciting. He imagined putting his daughter in the crib, making sure she was safe and listening for most of the night for any sound from her. He looked around the nursery and realised that while it wasn't what they both wanted, it would get better when they had some more money and time to put into it. Spencer had offered to give him some money but he couldn't take anymore from his brother or the team. They had given him too much already. He wanted to do this on his own. Money at the library was good but they were making adjustments to the house to make it safer for the baby and buying everything for the baby wasn't cheap. It was a month till the birth and they were still missing some items. He grabbed his tools from the floor as a knock came at his front door. He opened it to find Spencer at his door.

"Hey Spencer, come in," he said, opening the door.

Spencer walked into the house and looked at his brother. "What were you doing?"

"Just finished the crib in the nursery and put some finishing touches to it. I'm getting a bonus soon from work so I'll do more to it then."

"Theo, just let me give you some money. Consider it a gift for my niece."

"No," Theo said adamantly. "I can't take anymore from you. I feel guilty and I like to earn things. Morgan gave us this house, your team is helping Katrina through the pregnancy, especially Garcia. You even gave me your car with a new engine in it."

"I wasn't using it, it just sat in my apartment complex space. I take the Metro to where I need to go. You are earning these things, by being a brother to me. You have no idea how wonderful it is having a brother. Morgan gave you this house because you are family. Garcia and the rest of the team helps you because we all help each other. Family looks out for family. Theo, please. I know that buying all the baby stuff is draining on your finances."

"Let me think about it," Theo shrugged before putting his tools back in the cupboard. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to take you and Katrina to dinner, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I almost forgot," Theo said. "I think Katrina is reading but she's dressed. Have I got time to take a quick shower and get changed?"

"Yeah, of course," Reid smiled.

* * *

Theo and Katrina took a sip of their drinks before beginning to talk again. They had dinner with Spencer at least once a week. Theo looked at his brother as he tried to use the chopsticks. Even with a band, his brother seemed hopeless in using them. He laughed as when Spencer put the chopsticks down and picked up a fork. "I've mastered the art of creating a mini rocket at work but I can't master these things."

"At least one thing I can do that you can't," Theo smirked as he picked up some food with chopsticks and put it in his mouth. "How was work, Spencer?"

"The same as usual," he shrugged. "Almost killed someone when they ran out of sugar to put in my coffee."

"Spencer, you drink more sugar than coffee," Katrina giggled before resting her hand on her bump and giving it a loving rub. "I stopped drinking it when I found out about my little girl."

"Our little girl," Theo said as he touched her bump. "God, I hope we are ready."

Katrina took his hand into hers and kissed the back of it. "We're ready, baby."

"Hey, don't forget that she is going to have one great Uncle," Reid smiled. "That still feels strange to say."

"It's still strange seeing you both together," Katrina said.

"Everyone says that because we are twins."

"Spencer," Katrina said. "We were wondering if your friends would be willing to be godparents to our baby. We want Garcia as our baby's godmother and Morgan as the godfather. Do you think they will accept?"

"Absolutely," Reid smiled. "Garcia especially. She will spoil that baby."

"That's great to hear," she said. "It's nice being out of the house for a couple of hours."

"It's nice being happy," Theo smiled before kissing her on the lips. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too," she said as she kissed him back. "I don't know what I would do without you."

* * *

Spencer opened the door to the house for Katrina while Theo locked the car. Theo walked in and closed the door. "Thanks for dinner, Spencer, that was amazing. We have to go there more often."

"Hey, can I see the nursery?" Spencer asked.

"Sure," Theo nodded. "It isn't much though."

All three walked to the nursery, Theo opened the door and felt his breath leave him as he turned on the light. Katrina stepped into the room and put her hand over her heart. Theo found himself dumbfounded as he looked at the room. The walls that were once white were now a warm pink, shelves were on the other wall with pictures of him and Katrina and one of Spencer. There were other frames all ready to get filled with pictures of their baby daughter when she was born. A white rocking chair was in the corner with blankets over the back. A changing table was in the corner with a chest of draws in the other corner. Teddy bears surrounded the crib of every colour and the carpet was now a gentle pink. "I don't understand," Theo said. "I didn't leave it like this."

He turned back and looked at Spencer.

"Guys, come out," Spencer called. A door opened out of Theo's sight and the team appeared at the door.

"Wait, you all did this?" Katrina said as tears of joy filled her eyes. She stepped in and looked at the nursery. Her hand touching all the teddy bears and everything around her. She pulled out the draws and found them packed with diapers, formula, onesies and every thing she would need in a months time.

"I knew that you were struggling to get things ready because of your work and I didn't want you to get too stressed out. The team stepped in and we made a plan. I take you two to dinner and they transform everything in a few hours. We've planned this for about two weeks now. Garcia, JJ and Blake did all the decorating while Rossi, Morgan and Hotch did the DIY work. We also have something else to show you," Spencer said as he took Katrina's hand and put his hand on Theo's shoulder. He guided them out of the nursery and to a small area in the living room.

Katrina and Theo both couldn't stop the smiles as they saw a new play area ready to be unpacked when the baby was old enough. There was a box in the corner with 'My Toys' in different bright colours with pink carpet in the area. Katrina turned around and hugged Spencer first, she came away with tears of joy before walking over to the group and hugging them too. "Thank you so much, to you all. You have no idea how much this means to us."

"Oh, sweetie," Garcia said as she hugged Katrina. "You are part of our family now, both of you. We wanted to do this for you. I'm just happy that you like it."

"I love it! It's just beautiful," she smiled.

Theo turned around to face his brother. Spencer held up his hand to stop his brother from talking first.

"Consider it a present, from all of us, to the new member of our family when she arrives," he said. "I know that you don't like asking for help or accepting it when it is given because of your past. Please, don't ever be afraid to ask because we will always give it to you. We both didn't have good childhoods growing up. I know that you want to give your daughter a good life and I want to give my niece one too."

"It's too much," Theo said gently, his eyes watering as he looked at the play area and as he remembered the nursery. "Thank you, Spencer."

Theo brought his brother into a hug, Spencer hugged him tightly. "Anything any of us do for her will not be enough."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Reid sat on the jet with Garcia, she had come along for this case, which had not been an easy one. They sat together on the jet couch, putting the last touches to the baby items they had worked on. Morgan teased him for his ability to knit but he knew it was only playful. Garcia put aside the hat she had done for his niece. His cellphone began to ring. He pressed answer and put it to his ear.

"Hello."

"Hey, Spencer. It's Katrina," she said, her voice different from the normal.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yes and no. I've already called Theo and he is going to meet me at the hospital. I'm in labour," she said before letting out a small gasp. She didn't speak for a few moments before she came back to the phone. "The baby is on the way."

"Oh my god!" Reid shouted, attracting attention from his team. "Wait, how are you getting to the hospital?"

"Mrs Dawkins, my neighbour. I was outside on the porch going through a contraction and she saw me. She is driving me to the hospital. Where are you? Are you still on that case?"

"We're on our way back to Quantico. We'll be about another two hours. I'll come to the hospital as soon as I land. Just stay calm and have Theo call me when he is with you at the hospital."

"I will," she said. "I have to go, we're at the hospital now. Bye, Spence. See you soon."

He didn't have time to reply as she hung up.

"Is Katrina is labour?" Garcia asked. "She isn't due for another two weeks."

"She's in labour. Her neighbour is taking her to the hospital and Theo is meeting her at the hospital. Can someone give me a ride once we land?"

"We're all going," Blake smiled.

**Three hours later**

Reid knocked on the hospital room door. He walked in when someone called to come in. He walked in and found Katrina on her side with a gas and air breather, Theo was massaging the bottom of her back. "Hey, Spencer," Theo smiled.

Katrina gave a small wave before closing her eyes again and breathing in.

"How is it going?" Reid asked.

"She was having contractions an hour before she came here and the contractions are painful. She doesn't want any pain medication."

Theo and Spencer gave each other an understanding look.

Katrina let out a whine as another contraction came, she reached out her free hand and Theo took it. "Breathe through it, honey."

"Shut up," she snapped. "You aren't the one preparing to push a baby out."

* * *

**Four hours later**

Reid sat in the waiting room with a few members of his team. JJ and Hotch had returned home to look after Jack and Henry. Blake, Garcia, Morgan and Rossi sat with him, all drinking coffee.

* * *

Theo watched as Katrina pushed again, her grip on his hand like a vice. She collapsed against his arm that was helping to support her. Sweat covered her forehead and she sighed as exhaustion ragged down her body. "I'm so tired."

"Katrina, I need you to push one more time. A big push and then you can hold your baby in your arms."

Theo helped support her and kissed her cheek. "Baby, I know you can do it. I know you can't wait to meet her and after one last push, we can see her, hold her and love her."

Katrina took a deep breath, looked into Theo's eyes and pushed one final time, she let out a scream as she did but found the need to push disappear. There was a moment fill with silence before a small cry pierced the air. Katrina cried with joy as her newborn got placed on her chest. Theo touched his daughter's head, amazed at the small amount of hair that was there.

"You have a wonderful little girl," the doctor smiled.

"She's here," Katrina smiled before looking at Theo. "We did it. Theo, look what we did!"

"I know, she's beautiful," he cried happily.

Katrina cried with joy. "Hello, Grace. My beautiful little Grace."

* * *

Reid walked into the room quietly. The rest of the team would come in soon but they wanted to give him a little while alone with his brother, future sister-in-law and his niece. He looked to the bed and saw Katrina sleeping peacefully. Theo was in a chair in the corner, a small pink bundle in his arms. Reid walked over and stood by his brother. He looked down and saw his beautiful niece, a small amount of brown hair on her head.

"Theo, she's wonderful. Congratulations."

"She is just the most beautiful, small and precious thing in the world," Theo smiled before looking up at Reid. "You want to hold your niece?"

Reid nodded and waited for Theo to stand up. He sat down and Theo passed him the baby. She fit into his arms perfectly and looked adorable. "What's her name?"

"Grace and her middle name is Diana."

"Grace Diana Gordon," Reid said.

"No," Theo shook his head. "Grace Diana Reid. I changed my name before she was born. I'm Theodore Reid now. I didn't want any part of my past to touch my daughter."

"I can understand that," Reid said. The small bundle in his arms began to move. He looked down to see Grace's eyes open. They wandered for a moment before settling on him. "Hi, Grace. I'm your Uncle Spencer. Remember, I talked to you when you were still in you mother's tummy. I know I look like your dad but I'm the better looking Uncle."

Theo kneeled down and looked down at his daughter. "Don't listen to him, Grace. Daddy is the better looking one. Spencer, I'll go get your team."

Theo walked to the door and left to get the team. Reid looked down at his niece and felt wonderful. He had never imagined having a niece. A lot had changed within the last year. He had discovered that he had an identical twin, one that had been through horrors that he couldn't begin to imagine. He had struggled with the changes at first but he had found that change was the best thing that could have ever happened to him. Today, he had become an uncle. He had fears of not being a good uncle. He was still at risk of having unexpected seizures but he vowed never to miss any medication if it put his niece at risk. He put his finger to Grace's tiny hand and couldn't believe how small it was.

"Welcome to the family, Grace."

Garcia was the first in the room, she stood in front of the baby and let out a small giggle. "Oh, she is just beautiful!"

"Theo, tell her," Reid said.

Theo walked forward and smiled at Garcia. "Garcia, I want you to meet your god-daughter, if you will accept the title of godmother."

Garcia grabbed Theo's face and kissed both his cheeks. "Of course, I accept."

Reid gently passed the baby to Garcia. "Meet Grace Diana Reid."

Garcia took the baby in her arms and smiled. "Hi, Grace. I hope you are ready for lots of presents and lots of love."

Blake, Morgan and Rossi stepped in and grinned at the sight in front of them.

"I guess Morgan gets the next cuddle," Reid said as he watched Garcia marvel at Grace.

"Why?" Morgan questioned.

"She'll want to meet her godfather, if he accepts the title. Garcia already accepted the title of godmother," Theo said.

"I won't let you down," Morgan promised.

* * *

Katrina and Theo sat on the bed together, the baby in her arms. They couldn't keep their eyes off the wonder that was their daughter. Theo briefly looked up to see his brother sleeping in the chair in the corner of the room. He looked back down and stroked Grace's head.

"She's perfect," Katrina gently smiled. "She is just perfect. I just hope we are enough. I don't want to fail her like my family failed me."

"We won't fail her. I don't want her to go through anything that we went through. We'll raise her strong. She has a whole family around her."

"Theo, if anything happens to us. I want her to go to Spencer."

"Don't think like that," Theo shook his head. "Nothing is going to happen to us. I do understand though. If anything did happen to us, Spencer would make sure that she grows up strong. We don't need to think about that. All I want to do is now is sit here and watch her sleep."

"I agree."

**Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I am sorry for not updating this one for a while but I've dealt with some stuff and I had to hash out some details for the chapter with LaRieNGuBleR. There are about two chapters left on this fanfic. We hope you enjoy them.  
**

**We also hope you will enjoy the SEQUEL! Yes, our evil and magnificent minds had conjured up more ideas. To find out what they are, you will have to wait till the end of this fanfic and read the sequel. Trust me, LaRieNGuBleR had some brilliant ideas and they are exactly what you all love. Two more chapters on this and more evil fun.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! You are just wonderful and beautiful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One month later**

Theo walked around the living room, trying to get Grace to stop crying. He had fed her, changed her, she didn't have wind. He had tried everything but she didn't want to stop crying. He thought something might be wrong with her. Her knew she was crying because she wanted something or because something was making her feel bad. Katrina was at a check up appointment and he was alone with the baby. He answered the door as a knock filled the room. He opened the door with one hand to see Spencer. He stepped back and watched his brother walk in.

"Hey, Theo. Is everything okay?" Reid asked as he looked at his niece crying fiercely.

"She won't stop crying," Theo sighed. "She was fine up to about an hour ago and she just started crying. I have tried everything. Can you hold her while I get the phone? I'm going to call the pediatrician."

Reid carefully took Grace into his arms. Theo took three steps before he stopped and turned to look at his brother. Grace stopped crying and her eyes focused on her uncle. Reid smiled at her and rocked her gently.

"What the hell?!" Theo laughed.

"I guess she just wanted to have a hug from her uncle," Reid shrugged before he sat down and held Grace in her arms. "How is everything going?"

"It's going great," Theo grinned as he sat down. "I take the night feeds and then Katrina will take them over when I return to work. Katrina loves spending time in the nursery with Grace and we have more than enough clothes for her. We love her and we are just happy that she is with us now. I'd be lying if I told you that I'm not on constant alert almost all the time. I don't want anyone to take her from me. I got taken away from mom and I suffered so much. I just want Grace to grow up and have everything she could ever want. I want to stand up one day with Katrina and watch my daughter graduate from college."

"You are a great father, Theo. Grace is going to grow up and graduate. Good news on that front, I have good connections with MIT, Caltech and Yale. As long as she gets good grades, I can help her go to college. She won't suffer like you did. You will protect her and so will I. Everyone in the family will protect this baby girl. I can understand why you are so protective of her. You went through things that no-one should go through. Nothing will ever happen to her. Not on your watch and certainly not on my watch."

Reid watched as Grace fell asleep and snuggled further into his arms.

"I don't think you are going anywhere any time soon," Theo chuckled. "Once she settles, she stays put till she wakes up."

"I don't mind. I haven't seen her this week. Our last case lasted a little longer than we thought."

"Hey, Spencer. Be careful when you are out there. I don't want Grace to grow up without her uncle by her side. After what happened with our kidnapping, I get scared that you won't come back from hunting down unsubs."

"You sound like the rest of the team," Reid said. "I'm more careful than I used to be. After Tobias Hankel, I learned that going into a scene alone was dangerous and has deadly consequences. I'll be careful. I'm not going anywhere time soon."

* * *

_Theo shook as he listened to the footsteps as they came up the stairs. He sat against his door and begged silently for Tom not to come in. He couldn't go through it again. He watched as the knob on the door rattled. He had locked it before and it had not stopped any of them. The key rattled in the lock and it clicked. He pressed against the door to try to stop him but jolted forward as Tom rammed the door. He looked up at Tom fearfully and shuffled into the corner of the room._

_"Please, Tom. Don't hurt me."_

_The door closed and Tom stepped forward. "Now, Theo. You deserve this. You know not to lock that door and your dad was light with the money again this month. You have a debt to pay."_

_He struggled but it didn't matter. It never did._

Theo jolted up in bed and gasped for air. He heard his daughter crying and rushed into her nursery. He picked her up and held her close. She stopped crying the instant she was in his arms. She was okay. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

"I'm going to protect you. No-one will ever hurt you. I love you, little bumblebee."

* * *

**A week later**

Reid gave Emily a big hug as she came out of the gate. "Hey, Reid. It's so good to see you. I've missed you so much."

"Hey, Emily. You look wonderful. I take it London agrees with you."

"I love London and I love their fish and chips. You look great too. Thank you for picking me up."

"Everyone would have come for your arrival but they are at work. I have a few days off so you're stuck with me. Theo and Grace are waiting in the car."

"I can't believe I haven't met him yet. I still find it strange that you have a twin brother and a niece."

"Rossi said that one of me was enough," Reid smiled. "Two of me is a nightmare. I know he was joking."

Reid approached the car and watched Theo get out.

"Oh my god," Emily said in shock. "I'm sorry, it is still strange to see him."

"You get used to it," Reid said. Theo stepped forward and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Theo. You must be the lovely Emily."

"I am," she smiled before turning to Reid. "So I'm lovely, am I?"

"You've always been lovely," Reid said as he put her bags in the trunk. "I hope you don't mind sharing the backseat with the baby."

"Not at all. I brought her some gifts from London."

Emily slid into the backseat of the car and her heart melted as she saw Grace in her baby seat and all dressed in pink. "Oh, she is beautiful."

Theo slid into the driver's seat and looked back to see Emily gazing at his daughter. "She's perfect to me."

* * *

Reid walked around the nursery with Grace in his arms. Theo, Katrina and Emily were all getting to know each other and he liked that were getting along. He had volunteered to put Grace to bed.

He looked down to her and watched her eyes fight to stay awake. "Your dad loves you. He loves you with all his heart and so does your mother. She helped your dad and he helped her. He worries about you but I want you to know that I will never let anything happen to you and I will never let anything happen to your dad or your mom. You won't have his childhood or mine. As you grow up, you will find that there is nothing but support and love around you. I can get you into college with one phone call but I want you to earn it as well. You can go to sleep and dream only of the good."

Grace fell asleep in his arms and he placed her in the crib. He turned on the monitor and the little mobile above her bed. "Sweet dreams."

**Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. Only one chapter left after this one and then we are bringing in the sequel! I'm so excited to do it and so is LaRieNGuBleR. We can't thank you enough for sticking with this fanfic and we hope that we put the sequel up, you will enjoy that just as much. To the chapter!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews! You are just wonderful and beautiful. Thank you! LaRieNGuBleR and myself absolutely adore you all and don't know what we would do without you all.  
**

**Warning - Mentions of child abuse below**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two months later**

Reid crept up the stairs, his gun ready in front of him. They had been hunting a man called Adam Jenkins, he had blown up four houses, each with a family inside at the time. The murders had taken place in Virginia and Reid worried for Theo, Katrina and baby Grace. Adam had developed a personal obsession with explosions since the day he had watched his own family die in one. One he had caused. They had finally tracked him down to an old office building. He walked into one of the rooms looking for Adam. The bomb unit had already cleared the building of the bomb that had been waiting for them downstairs. He turned a corner and saw Adam standing calmly in front of him. "Adam Jenkins, you're under arrest. Put your hands on your head and get on the ground."

"No," Adam said calmly. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Put your hands on your head and get down on the ground!" Reid said more firmly.

"It's a great pleasure to see my work in action but even more, all my work is part of my last pleasure. Being part of the explosion itself."

Reid took a step back as Adam moved his jacket to show a large amount of C4. He quickly pressed his radio. "Get out, everybody to get out of the building. Bomb."

"It's too late for you all," Adam smiled sadistically before putting his finger over the button. Reid ran out of the room and felt heat a few seconds later.

* * *

"Reid!" Morgan shouted as the building erupted in flames, glass flying everywhere. They had all left the building as fast as they could. Hotch had practically dragged him out of the building. He had wanted to get to his friend.

Hotch pressed his radio. "Reid, come in. Reid, respond!"

"Oh my god!" Blake said as she looked at building. "Do you think he got out?"

There was a small crackle from the radio. "Ot'ch," a voice coughed down it.

"Reid, it's Hotch. Where are you?"

A moan came down the radio. "Back, I'm at back."

Morgan sprinted to the back of the building, not caring about the heat coming from the burning building. He turned the corner to see Reid laying on a beat up, old junk car. Blood leaking down the side of his face, along with cuts on his arms. He rushed over and smiled at his friend, happy he was alive. He carefully took Reid off the hood of the car but got startled when Reid let out a painful yelp. "My shoulder! I think it's dislocated."

Morgan helped him limp to the front of the building and to a waiting ambulance. The rest of the team watched, relief that the youngest of their team was still alive.

"Morgan, don't call Theo. He'll worry," Reid groaned. "Don't make him worry."

"Let's just get you to the hospital. You can explain how you just survived that explosion."

Reid looked down at the sling his arm was in. He had to keep his arm stabilised for at least a few days. He had jumped out the window to survive the explosion but had smashed into an old junk car. His shoulder had dislocated but the doctors had now popped it back in. He had stitches to his head and a few other cuts caused by the glass. He was going to have some bad bruising. He considered himself lucky. He knew he could have been hurt much worse in the explosion.

He hopped off the bed and tried his best to ignore the pain. He walked slowly out of the room after being discharged to see Morgan and Theo. His brother had a worried look on his face.

"Morgan, I told you not to call him," Reid said unhappily.

"I called him because I knew something was wrong," Theo said. "I can't explain it, I just felt this pain in my side for a second and I thought of you. They told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, nothing a little rest won't fix. A few cuts, a lot of bruising and a shoulder that has now been popped back in. I've had worse and I'm just happy that I'm alive. I didn't want to worry you about this, Theo."

"You almost got blown up!" Theo argued. "I could have lost you tonight. Grace could have lost her uncle and I could have lost my brother! I have every right to be worried. We're family dammit!"

Theo hit the nurses desk before storming off. Reid rubbed his tired eyes and sighed.

"You want me to go after him?" Morgan asked.

"No, I know where he is going. Outside for a smoke. Is the rest of team back at the BAU?"

"Yeah, they are finishing up the last of the reports. I called and told them you are okay. I'm your ride home."

"Actually, if it's okay, I think I should go with Theo. I'll call you when I get back to his place."

"Okay," Morgan nodded. "Just remember what the doctor said. Plenty of rest and keep that arm strapped for a few days."

* * *

Reid walked out of the hospital and found Theo smoking a cigarette on a bench. He walked over and sat next to him. "You know I hate it when you smoke."

"I hate being told not to worry," Theo replied.

"You have Katrina and Grace to look after. This is my job. A job that has risks. I'm fine though and I'm standing here in front of you. A little worse for wear I'll admit. With your condition, stress isn't healthy. I didn't want you to stress out about me."

"I can handle the stress. You're my family and you have done so much to help me. You have no idea how lonely it was before. I had Katrina and I loved her but there was always this little hole inside. When I met you, it got filled. You're my brother and I don't think I could handle it if you died. Grace is only three months old and I don't want her to know you just by a photo or a gravestone. I want you there for her, Katrina and me. I'm your big brother and I have lost too much in life to lose what I have now. I have a family now and refuse to lose it. I can't go back to the way I was."

"You won't," Reid assured him. "You won't lost me or anything else. I'll be there for Grace, Katrina and you. We have both lost a lot in life and I don't want to lose my family either. I promise you that if anything happens, you'll be the first to receive a call. I'm a lot tougher than I look, we both know that. Besides, you're only a few minutes older than me."

"A few minutes still makes me a big brother and I know that sometimes, it only takes a few minutes to lose everything."

* * *

Theo stared at the television. His mind wasn't on the present though. It was in the past.

_He laid sobbing as he clutched his stomach and laid in the bed. He cringed as Tom touched the back of his neck. "Don't think this was a one time deal, kid. I'll see you again next week. Here."_

_A small pouch got thrown to the bed. "Enjoy it kid."_

_Theo let out a small sob as Tom slammed the door. He reached over for the pouch and found a small bag and needle inside._

* * *

_"You're mother wanted you, not me!" his father shouted before hitting the belt against his back. His father had tied him to the bed and the belt kept hitting his back. "I mean, you're useless. You can't even clean this house properly."_

_"I'm sorry, dad," he cried. "Please stop!"_

_He cried as the belt hit him again._

* * *

_He walked out of the prison in a t-shirt and jeans. He was wearing the same clothes he had come into prison with. Katrina was waiting for him. He ran up to her and hugged her, he twirled her around and held her. She had visited him all the time but it was nice to hold her. He kissed her cheek before coming away._

_"Hey Katrina."_

_"I'm so glad you're out," she smiled. "It's my fault you were in there."_

_"No, it isn't," he assured her. "I don't regret what I did to that monster. He deserved the beating I gave him and he deserves more than that. He took away our baby."_

_Katrina touched her stomach and he saw the empty look in her eyes. "He would have been wonderful," she said._

_"Yes, he would have," Theo said. "We can't dwell on the past. I'm starving."_

_Katrina thanked him inside for changing the subject. "Let's go get you a burger."_

_"I love your thinking," he smiled._

* * *

He snapped out off the memories when he heard Spencer laughing. He looked over and saw him holding his nose as he sat next to Grace in her small carrier.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked.

"I think Grace needs a diaper change."

Theo smiled and got up from the couch. He picked up his daughter and carried her to the changing table in her nursery.

Reid got up from the floor and sat on the chair.

He laughed when he heard Theo shout. "Dear god, that is just wrong. Grace, how the hell did you produce that?"

**Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, here is the last chapter for you all. We hope you enjoy this. We want to thank you all for all the reviews and continued support of this fanfic. We have had a great time together and we are going to have a great time writing the sequel together. LaRieNGuBleR is brilliant and this her fanfic baby. As for the sequel. I'm posting it tomorrow for you all as I don't want to keep you waiting considering the cliffhanger. Hey, LaRieNGuBleR paired up with me for a reason. Enjoy!  
**

**Thank you again for all the reviews. We have loved each one and we can't thank you enough for them again. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Fifteen months later**

Spencer chased his niece around the playground. Grace laughed as he kept hiding and jumping out. The last fifteen months had been eventful but they had been wonderful for both Theo and Spencer. Katrina and Theo had married in a small ceremony at the courthouse and were now officially, Mr and Mrs Reid. He had held Grace while his brother had gotten married. That had been a wonderful day. The team had joined them at the ceremony and Rossi held the reception at his house. He had baby sat Grace on their wedding night, he wasn't surprised at being asked to do it. Over the last fifteen months, they had become the family that Spencer had always wanted.

The team had stayed pretty normal over the last fifteen months and they had only had a few scares. The biggest one being when Garcia was in a car accident. She had fallen into a coma for three days and her broken legs had required some physical therapy for her to get back to normal. The drunk driver that hit her got jailed for a long time.

Since the night of the accident, Morgan had never let her drive alone. He brought her to work and took her home, he was her own personal driver all the time. Spencer knew how much of a toll the accident had taken on his best friend. It had taken a toll on all of them. Garcia was back to normal which made everyone happy.

He still wasn't over Maeve and how much she meant to him. Her death wasn't something he was able to get past so easily. Theo had tried to send him on a date but he had declined. He just wasn't ready.

Theo had gotten a promotion at the Library and was earning more money. He always made sure he had time for his wife and daughter though. Spencer was always there when the nightmares came, which was less often than before. A year of counselling had helped Theo manage the memories and the pain of his childhood. Spencer found it wonderful having a brother. Theo helped him when he needed it and had helped him when he had suffered seizures. He had only had three seizures over the fifteen months. Only one of them had caused him to fear them.

* * *

_Reid held baby Grace in his arms. She was sixth months old and he loved spending time with her. Theo and Katrina had invited him and the entire team for a barbeque. Everyone was at the occasion and it was beautiful day. He walked around with her in his arms but stopped when he felt a familiar feeling. He knew what was about to happen._

_"Theo!"_

_Theo rushed to him. "Theo, take the baby! Now!"_

_Grace was swiftly taken from his arms. His mind exploded with pain and everything went white._

* * *

All he remembered after that was waking up in hospital. He didn't hold Grace for a week after that, fearing it would happen again and no-one would be there to get her out of danger. His medication was increased and the two seizures after that had not been as major.

He snapped back to the present when Grace tugged at his leg. He brought her into her arms and rested her on his hip. "What is it, boo?"

Boo was his nickname for her. She loved being called it and she was always jumping out and trying to scare him. Grace didn't say anything, she simply yawned and rubbed her eyes. She leaned against his chest and began to suck her thumb.

"You are a tired little one," he said as he held her with one arm and grabbed his bag with the other. He put it over his shoulder and began to make his way down to the path with her. A few nearby women all smiled at him as he walked by. He looked down and saw Grace sleeping peacefully on his chest. He reached the car but stopped when he noticed a man in a nearby car staring at him. The man quickly looked away but Reid felt something off about the man. He opened the door and settled Grace into her car seat. He put a blanket over her as it was getting a little chilly.

* * *

Theo pulled up to the house at the same time Spencer did. He turned off the car and made his way over to Spencer's car, which he had borrowed from Morgan for the day.

"Hey, Spencer."

Spencer brought his fingers to his lips and Theo realised why when Grace got lifted out of the car and into Spencer's arms. She was out for the count.

"Sorry," Theo whispered. "Has she been good?"

"She's been perfect."

They walked to the house and Theo opened the door. Reid immediately took her to her bedroom and put her into the crib. He turned on the monitor before leaving the room.

"Thanks for looking after her," Theo smiled.

"Anytime. She's had her lunch and I may have treated her to an ice cream. She also managed to throw the ball straight into my nose. For an eighteen month old, she has a pretty strong throw."

Theo laughed. "She's growing up so fast. It's hard to believe. She'll be starting school before I know it. It doesn't feel like eighteen months has gone by since she was born."

"Don't worry, no matter how old she is. She'll always want her dad around. Hopefully, her Uncle too."

"Are you kidding? She adores you. When you came to the house this morning, she was jumping up and down because her Unca was here. She can't say uncle yet. Spencer, have you ever thought about having a kid?"

"I did once but that time has passed. I don't know if I could face starting a family after Maeve. She was the one person I pictured having a family with and it all got ripped away. Maybe, one day. I just don't think anytime soon."

"Let's get some coffee," Theo said. "We can have a talk."

* * *

He followed the agent back to the house. He found it strange, looking at the twin brothers. It wasn't hard to tell which one was Theo. He still had that look about him. The look of someone who had gone through a hard life. He also didn't look like a stupid geek like the one called Spencer. Little Spencer Reid, the brother of his stepson. His old stepson he had to remind himself. The brother didn't look much like an FBI agent but he knew he was. He'd knew that he had to be careful.

He waited for the two to go inside before he pulled out his cellphone. He called the one person he knew would help him.

"Hello," the voice came from the other line.

"Tom, it's Mike. You remember little Theo, don't you? I need your help with something."

**Please review and thank you for reading! Keep an eye out for the sequel tomorrow.**


End file.
